


Bad Trip

by Miramor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon!Hashirama, Canon!Tobirama, Eventual Romance, HashiMada, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Modern Universe!Madara, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramor/pseuds/Miramor
Summary: Modern AU! Madara falls into Konoha one year after Canon!Hashirama "killed" Canon!Madara in the Valley of The End battle.Tobirama is the one who finds him.Will AU! Madara find a way back to his home and family? Will Tobirama kill him or reveal his discovery to Hashirama?





	1. Interdimensional travel sports car

It's 5am and here Madara is, in the middle of nowhere. Not exactly nowhere, but between Tokyo and Kyoto and the only thing lighting the highway was the car headlight. This crazy journey started when the raven had this bright wonderful idea of surprising Izuna. The brat was celebrating his 21st anniversary! Can you believe it ?! Just yesterday Madd was making fun of him for wetting his bed. And tomorrow will be his coming of age.

Izuna was studying in Tokyo from eighteen. He was a true prodigy, having started college really early. It would take him no more than two years to get his doctorate in something related to solar energy. Madara couldn't explain very well what it was about.

Now, you may ask why he is driving from Kyoto to Tokyo when he could have simply taken a bullet train. Well, that's part of the surprise. Since going to Tokyo, Izuna hasn't seen their dog, Manju. And Manju can't travel by train because he is over the allowed weight. So he had no other alternative. Also, Manju was sleeping on the back seat, completely unaware of what was going on. The raven had to give him some proper sleeping pills, so he wouldn't be agitated during the course.

It's not all that bad… Madara would have enough time two listen to all Lady Gaga's songs since her first album! And maybe even some Madonna! The raven couldn't really appreciate them very often in the car since he is always giving a ride to his coworkers. Well, he is the superintendent of Kyoto's police department. And they would never let this go unnoticed…He still remembers how they changed their behavior around Touka after discovering about her same-sex marriage. 

Anyway, let's not talk about this awful matter. This was a moment to enjoy and to fill himself with good vibes so he could transfer that type of energy to Izuna. 

The earlier he arrived the better. That way he could even have lunch with Izuna. His brother had said something about a traditional restaurant next to his apartment. Supposedly, they made the best dishes in the city. 

Madara was carefree while driving and singing to _born this way_. He was even speeding a bit. But that's something he always did. The raven had a weakness for sports cars and he bought this one not even two months ago. He should be thankful for coming from a wealthy family and having a share in the Uchiha's business. The Uchiha name was known for the best equipment when talking about private security. Needless to say, his father wasn't happy when Madara started working for the government. Tajima went a whole year without talking to him, but eventually, things came back to normal. 

His cell phone started ringing through the car's Bluetooth system cutting of the _Marry the night _exactly on the raven's favorite part. This was Madara's work phone and that's why he couldn't ignore it. But who could be calling at this hour?

"Uchiha Madara." The raven answered.

"The autopsy report just came back! And you were right the whole time!" Touka's extremely excited voice was something fun to hear. "The mayor was poised! By the analyses, his blood was contaminated with hemotoxins and neurotoxins. As we suspect, snake venom. But, here comes the interesting part. The bite on his right leg was nothing like a fang puncture! It's a clean looking incision without higher concentrations of the toxins!!"

"I knew something was off. " Madara told her. "Nobody goes out to sport hunt without proper boots. And that incision was too close to his ankle." 

Finally!! A big case was everything Madara needed to leverage his career. His chances of being transferred to Tokyo would increase exponentially. 

"I want you to look into every licensed snake owner nearby. Also, it's time to break his ex-wife's and rival candidate's telephone secrecy. " Madara directed. 

"Why his ex-wife? They maintained a close friendship." 

"He had really good life insurance…" The raven shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

"When will you be back?" 

"Probably around Wednesday…" Madara's voice was canceled by the high squealing of tires.

Something was crossing the road. Madara hadn't enough time to discern what animal it was before diverting the car. He only had a glimpse of the dark shapes and the next thing he saw was the world rotating. And then, he was sinking. 

He has fallen inside a fucking river! With his brand new car! 

He quickly unbuckled the seat belt and tried to open the door, only to discover it was stuck. Any other person would be desperate when sinking into dark cold water, but Madara wasn't anyone. He tried to open the windows. And now he was getting desperate. Because they weren't functioning. The car was almost completely submerged now. His heartbeat hastened. If he died here it would take weeks for someone to find him! His family would have to recognize his half putrid corpse! His hand started trembling but he managed to grab the car's fire extinguisher and started hammering it on the window. This was risky since the water pressure would throw the shards of glass on his direction. But this was his only alternative. The water inside the vehicle was reaching his neck. The windows glass cracked and more water was coming inside the car stunting Madara's escape. The lack of luminosity wasn't helping either. Why did he invent this stupid plan of driving in the middle of the night?!

Suddenly he saw a bright light engulfing him. This was it, then. He was dying. That should be the light at the end of the tunnel people talked about… 

It disappeared, tough. Perhaps he was going to hell… But then, he felt cold hands dragging his body up. 

Madara, even dizzy from the lack of air, grabbed the strong arms. And, in an instant, he was on the river bank bent over his knees trying to fill his lungs with air while coughing all the water suffocating him.

Slowly he recovered his senses and looked up to thank the man who saved him. There he was, standing tall in front of the raven. His skin was white as paper and his hair kinda silvery. He had red lines tattooed on his face and the red eyes gleamed with something Madara couldn't understand. 

But, before the Uchiha could thank the guy, he unsheathed a freaking katana and pointed at him! Great! He was saved just to be tortured and killed in some weird psychotic ritual. 

A chill went down Madara's back and his hand went directly to his holster grabbing his automatic gun and pointing to the man.

"Kyoto's Police!" The raven demanded. "Stand down!"


	2. Crackpot fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama interrogates Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some references to pop culture in this chapter, I tried putting them in italic so it would be easier for every to understand or look for it.

_ "Kyoto's Police!" The raven demanded. "Stand down!" _

"Madara, I see my brother failed to kill you." The man scowled at him. "I will take this matter in my own hands."

That pale man was threatening him while Madara pointed a gun to the bastard. Also, his brother had tried killing him? The last case Madara solved involved some drug dealers and the raven was shot twice. Fortunately, he recovered from the incident after a week in the hospital. Now, was this dude working for one of them? 

The albino stepped forward. Madara didn't think twice and pulled the trigger. The bullet hitting the man's left knee. The red eyes went wide as golf balls.

Madara got up and walked backward to gain some advantage distance. 

"I won't repeat myself!!" He shouted. "Stand the fuck down or the next time I will blow your head off!" 

His warning worked out and the white-haired dropped the sword. But then, he moved so quickly Madara almost couldn't track him. He took the profit of Madara thinking he had the advantage! And the man had the guts to throw a knife at him!

If the raven hasn't trained martial arts for so long, the blade would have embedded itself in his throat. He shot again, this time aiming to guys head.

That's when the impossible happened. The guy disappeared in front of his eyes. The lost bullet hitting a trunk that was behind the white man's complexion.

The fuck?! 

Next thing he felt his hair being pulled from the back and the cold metal touching his exposed neck.

Madara stopped breathing completely. That's how his life would end then. He dropped the gun. The man pulled his hair even harder and a groan escaped his mouth. 

"Tobirama-sensei!!"A young boy came running their way. "You're bleeding!"

Madara looked at him, he should be around twelve. Dark hair and eyes. Fair skin tone. He kinda remembered Madara of his nephew. He must save him somehow.

"Run, kid!!" He screamed in a hoarse tone. "Get the fuck out of here!!" 

"Is this…” The boy said stunned. “ Madara-sama? "

"It seems so." Tobirama considered. "Although his acting out of himself and his chakra is all over the place. I'm going to have to take him to the intelligence department." 

Madara felt a dull aching on the side of his head and everything went black. 

When the raven awoke he could tell he was tied on a hard armchair by his wrists. There was a thick blindfold around his eyes and some heavy collar on his neck. He felt strangely weak as if they had administered some drugs into his organism. He was bare feet and his clothes were still a bit wet.

"I see you are awake." 

That voice! He was the same guy from before. The one who had vanished like a ghost in front of his eyes. What kind of witchery was that? 

“What do you want from me?” Madara’s voice trembled as he tested the resistance of the ropes tying him down. 

“There’s no way you are going to release yourself. We placed some strong chakra suppressors on your body...” 

Okay... Was this some kind of villainous speech? Chakra suppressor? Madara never heard of such thing… Probably it was some new drug they injected him with. Fuck! This was not good at all! At least he had a small hope to be rescued since Touka was on the telephone with him when the car crash happened. Yes! She would find him! That woman was a great investigator and wouldn’t fail him now.

And, well, the man was still talking about weird stuff. A giant demon fox wearing a Susanoo as armor? Damn! He never thought he would end up sacrificed in a  _ Shinto _ cult. 

A hard backhand on his face brought Madara back to the inquiry. That piece of shit! Motherfucker! If only Madara could see him, he would spit the blood that flooded his mouth on that pale face. If only he could free himself! He felt like putting some purple tonalities on that white canvas.

“Answer me, Madara. You have no power anymore, so you better collaborate.” 

Tobirama? Yes, that was the white grub's name. The raven would never fail to remember how it sounded. Neither would he forget the distinctive features. If Madara escaped, he would hunt that bastard down!

“You talk so much I got lost in your crackpot fanfiction.” The raven retaliated.

“If you carry on with this behavior, I’m going to throw you in the dungeons for some reflexive time.” 

The collected tone irked Madara. The raven never dealt well with being forced to do anything. That's why he did his best to become superintendent as fast as possible. He hated being under someone else's command.

“Look, dude. I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” The Uchiha was exasperated.

“Why did you came back to Konoha?” The white-haired ignored him. “ Are you planning on attacking the village again?”

“Are you deaf? Or maybe you can’t comprehend simple words?” The raven dared. “I don’t know what this Leaf thing is!! I’ve no part in this closed cult of yours!!”

“We knew he was losing his mind, still, this is shocking to watch.” Another voice in the room reached Madara’s ears making him freeze. 

He knew that voice. He just needed to hear it once again to associate it with a face. But he was sure he knew it!

“Are you sure he is not in some kind of Genjutsu?” Tobirama asked.

“Yes. There’s no illusion here. If someone did this to him… The person had to have the ability to alter his memories. If that’s the case, we should kill him before he regains his grounds.”

Nope. This was not possible… Madara should be wrong. His blood would never betray him such a way!

“...Hikaku?” 

“You see! It’s as I thought! He was just pretending not to know you!” Hikaku exclaimed.

“You fucker!! Traitor!!” Madara started forcing the restraints once again, this time with much more strength, as he shouted hostilities towards the older man. “Tajima should have killed you with your father when you tried to assassinate him! Ungrateful bastard!!”

“You are the one who betrayed the clan and the sentence for doing so is death!”

Madara hears the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

“Tajima might have unnoticed you the last time, but he will kill for this!” The raven shouted.

“Your father is long…”

“Don’t!” Tobirama interrupted.

Madara knew that a certain side of his family tried everything to take the Uchiha business from his father’s hands. Tajima was the biggest shareholder and Hikaku’s father tried killing him five years ago. The man ended up dying during his attempt by Tajima’s hand. And Hikaku never showed signs to be involved in the scheme. And that could only mean all this time he was just waiting for the best opportunity to attack. That son of a bitch!

To the Uchiha's despair, if Hikaku captured him so easily Izuna must be in great danger. Madara had to save him! 

“This can’t be happening…” the raven whispered. If everything didn’t feel so real Madara would be sure he was hallucinating. 

“We can’t kill him without discovering what is going on.” Tobirama deadpanned. “I called you in so we could test if there wasn’t any genjutsu involved. Your job here is done.”

The raven listened as the man moved away. Then, the unlocking sound and the opening of a heavy door which closed up right after.

"Tell me what were you doing before I took you out of the river. " Tobirama demanded. 

Madara didn't want to mention Izuna. He feared to drag attention to his brother. 

"It's not your business." 

"I'm trying to help you. There's the possibility of you not being the same Madara we thought you were." 

As if there was another guy who looked just like him. That man must be playing some kind of wicked game with him! 

Madara wasn't an ordinary man. He had long hair, from the time he was into heavy metal. He was above average height. He had a lean body. Also, without being cocky, he had quite remarkable features. Not to mention, who knows what his mother was thinking when she gave him that name… 

"What are the chances of having another person like me walking around? Bitch please..." Madara chuckled and pulled out his best confidence voice. "There's no chance I'm gonna fall for this. As you already know, I'm a cop, you idiot. So, why don't you just cut the game and tell me the fuck you want." 

The thick blindfold was ripped off his head and Madara felt some hair being pulled out with it. Then, his face was grasped between cold fingers who forced the raven to look at the albino's face.

The man stared into his eyes for what seemed to be an eternity before releasing his hold with some violence.

"The real Uchiha Madara had enough power to activate his Sharingan even if his chakra was suppressed. " 

The raven started laughing. This was too much for him. Was this man implying he wasn't the real Uchiha Madara? What he was then? Some clone who escaped from  _ the island? _ Damn, things were getting weird.

"You probably was sucked into this dimension when I was testing a new teleportation technique…" The man seemed to be lost in a train of thoughts.

"You have to decide,  _ Tobirama _ . " Madara mocked. "Are you talking about Japanese mythology or science fiction? Just so you know, those things don't fit well together."

"I have to find a way to send you back." The red eyes barely glanced him as Tobirama walked out of the room leaving Madara tied to the chair.

Madara looked down at his arms analyzing what type of rope held him. The material didn't looked synthetic and knots were too tight. He tried to move again and this time the chair slide a bit on the floor.

It was a freaking wood chair. He was tied down a wood chair! And it wasn't fixed on the ground! 

The raven got up with the chair. The thing was heavier than he expected, but the arms didn't look that strong. He breathed in finding the guts to do what he would do. 

He threw himself hard on the hard floor. 

It didn't work. Madara struggled to come back to his feet. When he did, he repeated the process. This time, with more brutality. The arm of the chair broke off. But the pain that went up from the raven's arm was sharp. It was probably, also, broken. Fuck. At least it wasn't in a weird angle.

The Uchiha swallowed his pain and proceeded to undo the knots on his other arm. 

Someone hammered the door. There were probably guards outside. 

"Stop whatever you are doing! You won't like if I have to go inside to check up on you! " The guard shouted.

Madara released himself and grabbed what once was the arm of the wood chair.

"You are the one who doesn't want to come here, douchebag." The raven said to conceal any possible noise he could do while approaching the exit. 

The door was made of metal. Actually, this whole place looked like a historical movie scenario. Madara studied the locker. It seems the key was inside it. If he managed to push the key out it would fall on the floor outside the room. Then, he could use the rope to bring it inside through the small distance between the door and the floor. 

Madara grabbed a thin wood chip and started to work on his plan. The key seemed to be moving slowly and that was a small victory. He could this. He had done this before when he ran from the summer camp, here you read gay cure torture, his mother forced him to participate.

"...What?" The guard noticed what was going on and the raven's body went tense.

The man opened the door right away to check what was happening. But he didn't have time to say a word or react at all before Madara punched his throat crushing his windpipe. All karate practice paying off. He almost felt like  _ One punch man _ . Of course, he was a much better version. To start with the stunning hair and hypnotizing eyes… 

The bald man fell to his knees suffocating and the raven had no mercy when kicking his head. 

Surprisingly, there was no one else watching over the hallway. Madara lowered himself to take the dead man's weapons. There were a katana and five kunais. 

"Nothing personal." He sassed while taking the shoes of the man off and putting on his bare feet. "You can have this wood piece as a fair exchange."

By the way, where the hell did all these people bought those swords? Katanas were practically forbidden. A blacksmith would even need a special license to make them.

The only explanation was these guys not being simple criminals… They had to have powerful connections.

Madara searched around the place until finding a window. He was almost free now and expected to get out of that stinking hole to fall in the middle of nowhere. But to his shock, he opened the window to a busy street. There were people wearing strange fashion walking outside between old-style buildings. Anyway, it wasn't such a thing that would stop him now. 

The floor he was in wasn't that high, so he jumped out to his freedom. Now he had only one goal. To find Izuna and protect him.

They will always remember this day. The day they almost caught  _ Captain Jack Spa… _ I mean, Uchiha Madara.

Superintendent Uchiha Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a modern!Madara lost in Konoha LoL
> 
> I'm still stunned with the big response the first one had. And I'm afraid to be incapable of producing good content for the future chapters. :3
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter too ^^ 
> 
> It would be nice if you could tell me what you think about the way the fic is unrolling ;P


	3. There Is No Meowing Pussy Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: attempt rape/non-con elements in this chapter.  
And it's kind explicit  
Also, this could be classified as rape or sexual assault depending were you live in. So, be warned.

This city was really something else. Madara's first thought was to take someone's car or motorcycle, but there wasn't any. His eyes traveled around and he could see the people glaring him with mixed reactions. Some were scared and others seemed curious. It's obvious the raven was calling attention to himself. No one else was wearing, still kinda damp, skinny jeans and white social shirt while carrying a sword in hand. He would need to find a store where he could change into something else. And maybe in the way, he could also spot a public telephone. That would be nice. He could warn his brother and ask Touka for help.

Madara turned to right on the first block and to the left on the next one. There was a small shop with some clothes hanging outside. He got in between the racks and was about to grab a simple hakama when he saw Hikaku coming in his direction. That Judas!! Madara's hand tightened around the katana.

Has the man spotted him? No, it doesn't seem so… But if he continued to approach he would see the raven, no doubt. Why can't anything be easy in his life? He had to move without calling attention… 

The raven put the short sleeved black hakama over his shirt and tried to conceal his presence behind all the clothes as he walked away from the shop. Hikaku definitely didn't see him, but the saleswoman did and by her face...She is gonna have a bitch fit. Fuck!

"You!!!" The girl shouted striding his way. "You better pay for that!!!"

Damn! Madara wasn't the one to hurt civilians and he could totally understand the lady. Stealing isn't right. It's like abusing people's hard work.!

But it's not like the raven had his wallet with him now… 

Actually, Madara wasn't stealing anything!! Come on, he is an officer! He was just borrowing it...Without any intention to bring it back…

Also, what's this chick even complaining about? This fabric is really shitty!! He was doing this store a favor. 

Madara pushed the racks on the girl's direction. And chaos was instated. The Uchiha run away as fast as possible passing by a narrow alley. He could hear the woman screaming her lungs out.

"The thief!!! Catch him!!" 

The raven's heart was reaching his throat. There was a big garbage can on the alley. But he really didn't feel like making this situation more trashy. No. He stepped over the thing and got up on the rooftop of some house. There, Madara crawled until another old building and went inside through an open window.

An old man glared him with shocking features and before he could say anything Madara got out of the bedroom and into a hallway where there were colorful kimonos displayed. And damn! That was some quality stuff! Some even looked like legitimate embroidered with gold. Such a shame he had no time to admire them as he crossed the place putting his hair into a no hair tie bun. As he stepped out of the place, the raven also got rid of the new black hakama by laying it over some guy sleeping on the front porch. 

Madara crossed the street and entered what looked like an inn. There was nobody at the reception, so the raven went straight inside. He could see through a window Hikaku looking for him outside. He entered the first unlocked door, it looked like some kind of dressing room. Definitely a dressing room, now that he spotted some fundoshi laying around. That arrangement remembered him of a public bathhouse. And now that he paid attention to it, he could listen to water sounds on the background. But to his discontent, he also listened to a man rough voice asking someone about a long-haired man with blue pants and a white shirt. 

"Sir, you are in the wrong dressing room." A high pitched female almost made Madara's soul leave his body.

He looked back at the blond woman staring him down. Steps were coming from the corridor in their direction. 

"I must have mistaken the door. " The raven said as he approached the blond standing between him and the hallway entrance. "Can you hold this for me just for a minute?" He threw the sheathed katana in her direction. It's not like he knew how to use it and he needed to buy some time. Then, he ran through the backdoor. 

He came out on the feminine side of an onsen. Another girl appeared in his way and about to complain while Madara crossed the onsen. When she opened her mouth the raven grabbed her shoulders and spun her out of the way. Making the girl fall into the water and calling the attention of the women inside the place. But he moved fast as he climbed the wall and jumped out of the bathhouse.

First left, then right. And the raven entered another place by a higher window. By the number of sake bottles, the room was some bar storage.

Madara took some white glass bottle in his hand when he heard the grating sound of a door. A skinny man with medium hair tied up and a goatee came inside. 

"What are you doing here?! Go put on your uniform!!! The clients are waiting!! Takashi-san should have asked my help when contracting new people!" The man came closer and snatched the bottle of his hand and used it to point to a folding screen.

The Uchiha went behind the partition and found there a dark green yukata and a white apron. There was a lighter green leaf pattern all over the long sleeves. It wasn't exactly his favorite color, but Madara wouldn't complain. At least he got the chance to change his damp clothes into something else. His hair came out off the bum as he changed and he let it that way, it didn't hold much volume when wet, almost looking straightened.

When he came out he was handed a tray with a bottle. He held it with both hands, his broken? arm throbbing.

"Table three and five!" The man said opening a door for him. "Remember, if you break anything you have to pay for it."

There was a narrow stair that dropped into a basement and Madara had no choice other than going down. 

He knew some smaller towns liked to preserve their culture, but this place was over the top. There were some geisha-like artists playing instruments and lanterns hanging from the ceiling. All the tables were close to the tatami floor and the people occupying them were playing cards. There were different amounts of silvery chips in front of each individual. Madara eyed the place trying to find another exit, but couldn't find any. Maybe this gambling house wasn't exactly under the law…

In that case, all the Uchiha could do was to go with the tide. Table three was the second on the left, so there he went. No one seated on it seemed to acknowledge his presence until he opened his mouth to ask for which one of the two was dose.

"Keep your mouth shut! We are trying to concentrate here!" The man glared at Madara as he scolded him. "I see… You must be the new waiter."

"Come here, pour some for me." The other man, with crooked teeth and orange hair voiced. 

Madara went to his side of the table going down on one knee on the tatami to serve the creepiest dude. The raven started filling the man's cup when he almost jumped liked a scared cat spilling some of the sake over the table. The ginger was holding a sharp blade against his abdomen and he could feel it almost cutting through his skin.

"Now, don't be scared. " As the man whispered next to his ear all Madara could do was concentrate to not vomit because of the stinking breath. "I just need your help to get to the toilet." 

As the bastard moved to get up he moved the blade under his apron sinking it a little bit into the raven's skin. Then, the man passed his other arm around Madara's torso holding him close as he dragged him across the room and into a small cabin with a floor latrine.

Madara grasped the man's wrist but couldn't move it even a bit. Actually, the creepy guy just smirked as he sunk the blade a bit more. 

The raven gritted his teeth snarling. "Get your hands off me, Gollum!" 

"Just stay really quiet and good. If you help me to release some stress, I won't hurt you... much." The man pushed him face-front against the wall. Madara's forehead hitting the wood a little too hard. 

Now, the knife was pressed between his belly and dark wall. He could feel the disgusting men's breath on the side of his face as the man leaned on the raven's back and rocked his hips against Madara's still covered body.

Cold sweat started dripping from the Uchiha's face and armpits. He needed to do something! This couldn't be happening! No! No! This was not happening… Why he couldn't fight back?! Why he was such a coward?! His legs were shaking hard as the man pulled the yukata up. He could feel the hard dick touching slightly his but cheeks before the man slid his cock between his thighs and started the same motion without penetrating him. The sticky precum spreading on Madara's legs and butt cheeks. That seemed to snap his mind back to reality and the raven tried to push against the wall to free himself. 

That pissed the crooked teeth guy off and he grabbed a handful of the black locks and slammed Madara's face on the wall before pulling him back and throwing him on the floor. 

As soon as the raven fell on his fours he turned around to face the man. The guy pointed the kunai at his neck as he forced Madara's leg open with his truculent body. This time, though, the raven moved fast pushing the man's hand towards the inner side of his body, the weaker side. 

It moved enough to not cut his throat, but Madara screamed as the kunai sunk close to his left shoulder. The pain didn’t stop him, so he closed his hand over the man's one trying to hold the blade in place. And as the guy was preparing to punch him, Madara sunk his thumb in the dude's grayish eyes. This is Sparta vibes growing inside him. The man screamed so loudly Madara's ears complained. Then, the ginger pulled himself up extracting the blade from the raven’s body and blood started to gush everywhere. 

The man prepared to stab him again rising the kunai over his head. Madara protected himself putting his hands in the front line and his right hand ended fully pierced by the kunai. In a rush of adrenaline, the raven kicked the guy’s knee breaking it. The ginger fell on the floor and let go of the blade that was penetrating Madara’s hand. 

That was his only chance! The Uchiha got up as quick as possible and got out of the bathroom with stumbling steps. He tripped on a table and fell over it spreading sake and silver chips all over the floor. He tried to get up, but his body was shaking too much and not responding to his commands.

“What is going on here?!” A man shouted as he got up from his table and came to check on Madara turning his body upwards. “I’m trying to have a good time! Is that so difficul…” 

He was a long-haired brunette with beautiful tanned skin. And he looked at Madara as if he was seeing a ghost. Actually, now that the raven focused his vision on the man, he kinda remembered someone from his past. A long-time buried past.

“Hashirama…?” He murmured. 

“This can’t be it… No! This is not possible…” The brunette repeated to himself.

“Help me, you bastard!” Madara tried to say it loud enough but there wasn’t much voice coming out of his mouth. 

But it was enough to make Hashirama snap out of his shock. The brunette looked at him with stern features. 

“How did you survive?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama first appearance :3  
Will he cure Madara's wounds? Will he arrest him?  
You can read it on next chapter scenes ;)
> 
> So, this one was mainly Madara running away hehe 
> 
> But I would like to hear about what guys thought about it :3


	4. The Illuminati wizards

_ “Help me, you bastard!” Madara tried to say it loud enough but there wasn’t much voice coming out of his mouth.  _

_ But it was enough to make Hashirama snap out of his shock. The brunette looked at him with stern features.  _

_ “How did you survive?” _

Madara's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, but, before he could ask the fuck he was talking about, the disgusting ginger man came out of the toilet limping in his direction. 

"This whore tried to kill me!!" The Gollum said as he unsheathed his katana. "I have the right to finish him!"

Hashirama did some dancing moves with his hands. How the fuck that's supposed to help? This shit that trends on Instagram serves no purpose! Then, there were vines coming out of everywhere and securing the man in place. What the fuck, dude?! Definitely, he had lost too much blood.  _ Too _ much. Or worse! This dagger was poisoned! He needed to stop the bleeding or, at least, slow it down!

Madara lifted his hands up and tried to press against the wound next to his heart. And damn! That kunai crossing his right hand wasn't helping. He tried to move again, but Hashirama grabbed his wrist and ripped the blade out of his hand. That! That was torture! Fucking animal! That's not how it's supposed to be done! Where is a medical team when you need one?! 

"Stop squirming!" Hashirama ordered and the raven did exactly the opposite. 

  
  


"Don't touch me, you dork!" The raven used his free hand to slap and punch the brunette repeatedly.

It must have worked because the Senju let go of his arm. The pain on his hand had decreased substantially and Madara brought it next to his eyes. 

There was nothing there! You gotta be kidding! The fuck was going on? There was even a thin scared line where the kunai had pierced his hand! No fucking way! Madara couldn't stop looking at it and moving his hand and fingers. That was, no doubt, the weirdest experience he had since taking some acid in his graduation day and invading the Hyuuga mansion to swim naked in their pool. At that time, he remembered, genuinely, feeling like he was a mermaid. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the tingling close to his shoulder. The raven felt the need to scratch the area. He looked down and there was this light blue energy surrounding the wound. 

"That's it then…" He said raising his black eyes to look at Hashirama's chestnut ones. "You know you aren't supposed to use magic in front of muggles..." 

"Who put this on you?" Hashirama completely ignored his remark as he finished healing the wound on his chest. 

The brunette gave a slight tug on the heavy metal collar around Madara's neck to bring his attention when he didn't answer his question immediately.

"That white son of a bitch hyena! Tobirama!"

"You have no right to say those things!" The brunette sent him an angry look. "You don't look like an Edo-Tensei! What did Tobirama do this time?!"

"You are not telling me you working with him, are you? " Madara started to get up. " How can you do such a thing?! You fucking traitor!! "

Hashirama grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him out of the gambling bar with a fast pace that was hard for Madara to follow. "I going to solve this right now! And Tobirama is going to have to respond to his actions this time!"

"How?!? We had a past together!! You backstabber!!" 

"Shut up!!" The brunette shouted and Madara could feel sprinkles of his saliva on his face. "Shut up! You are just some laboratory experience!! Don't talk to me as if you were him!!"

Why nobody came to help? People on the streets just looked at them with scared features. It was like being in the middle of a militia ruled area and Hashirama was some type of executioner. Thinking about it, he was kinda surprised no one was recording or taking pictures… 

Focus! Stop letting your mind drift on stupid shit and find a way free yourself, Madara! 

The raven proceeded to kick Hashirama's shin and tried punching him again, but nothing worked. It was like the man wasn't made of flesh! Hitting him did more harm to his hand than anything else. It was like the man was a fucking massive trunk. 

Madara knew Hashirama was a skilled fighter and had a high pain tolerance from the time they were together. But this is another level! Maybe, he was weakened by the blood loss. Maybe, he was lost into some supernatural clown town. He definitely could see strange things everywhere!

Madara stumbled on a small gap on the street and fell on his knees. Hashirama continued to stride and pull him. There’s no way he could breathe properly, the collar was suffocating him. The raven brought his hands to his neck and tried desperately to release the pressure. His whole body complained as the rough floor was scratching his legs and his butt. The Uchiha's vision was getting blurred and he was almost passing out when the brunette noticed what was happening.

Hashirama let go of the collar and Madara immediately tried crawling away from the man but failed completely as the Senju’s hand closed on his scalp. A moan scaped for his mouth.

“This is against human rights, you know!!! And you were the one who said to want everyone to be seen as equals!!”

Hashirama pulled him up by the hair and continued to walk without saying anything. He even avoided looking at him.

“You hypocrite sucker!!” Madara continued to shout. “You gonna pay me, Hashirama!! I trusted you!!! I trusted you!!”

Their walk of shame was interrupted by a woman that stopped in front of the duo. 

“It’s him!! He was the man who tried to assault the girls in the public bath-house!!”

“What?!” Madara exclaimed. “You fucking liar!”

"He should be castrated by Konoha's law!" She shouted.

"Shut the fuck up you dirty cunt!"

The woman tried to attack him with teeth and nails after that but Hashirama put himself between.

“Stop this right now!” He demanded and was instantly respected by the crazy bitch. “Did you touch this woman?” The Senju questioned him and pulled his hair a little bit harder forcing Madara do face him.

The raven couldn’t believe this whole theatrical scene. He gave a side look to the woman’s face and recognized her as the one he dropped into the water. “Are you kidding me, Hashirama!?”

“Don’t deflect my question!” 

“I don’t even like pussy to start with!” He screamed and chuckled narrowing his eyes. “You should know that better than anyone else.”

The public around them, watching this whole mess, showed purely shocked faces. And well, by the size of Hashirama's eyes he was also impacted by his words. He took some time to recompose himself and start to do drag Madara once again. That’s when the raven noticed they were going back to the place he just had escaped.

There was a group of people there, all wearing the same uniform. The man he had punched in the throat seemed to fine, maybe someone had found him right after and saved his life by doing a tracheostomy. 

“Where is Tobirama?” The brunette asked the people and the shortest man pointed the way. 

Some more steps and he was thrown violently to the ground in front of the white-haired man.

“What is the meaning of this?!?” The brunette fumed.

“This is not what you are thinking, brother.” Tobirama blurted. “It was an accident! He popped from another dimension when I was testing that new teleport jutsu I told you about.”

“This is ridiculous!!” Madara spat as he got up and straight the green yukata. “Even the Illuminati would be a more plausible excuse to everything going on in this cursed city!”

“You were the one who said your father was alive and would find us. ” Tobirama affirmed. “I’m sorry to break this to you, but your father died long ago in this dimension.”

Madara starred the albino. The man showed no signs of telling a lie. No voice alteration, no movement with the brows, no eye contact avoidance. Nothing. 

“Are you saying he has nothing to do with this?” Hashirama asked the white-haired.

“I don’t think he has.” 

“Them send him back already!” Hashirama sounded pained as he said so.

“I would if I could!” 

“Supposing I believe this shit, my version of this world dead too, right?” Madara interjected.

Hashirama's face became somber. "Yes, he tried destroying this village and killing the people in it."

Madara snorted. "Good to know I became a mass shooter or a terrorist in this reality." 

"There's nothing funny about this." The brunette scolded him. 

"Whatever." Madara tried to improve his current situation. "At least, now that we established I am not from this dimension, there's no need to keep me locked up, right?" 

"I wouldn't trust any version of you." Tobirama jabbed.

"You literally tried to cut my throat, asshole!" Madara snarled. "Take this fucking collar of me!" 

Hashirama touched his shoulder lightly before moving his hair way so he could unlock the metal collar around his neck.

"Don't do this, brother! We don't know what type of relationship he has with us in his world! He could try killing you!" 

"Shut up, you bitch." The raven roared. "I would never hurt Hashirama!"

"Your father should have taught your manners! You talk like a slum prostitute." 

"We shouldn't keep an innocent man jailed." Hashirama interjected in their altercation. "But Tobirama is right about this, I can't just take this off and risk to endanger the village. " 

"You really can't! He caused enough problems like this already." The white-haired reinforced.

The brunette gave Madara an apology look. "And what we should do while you figure out how to send him back?" 

"I can keep him in the lab." 

"I'm not a fucking rat!" 

"You sure you can keep him safe there?"

"You are nothing like my Hashirama! You are a sickening twisted version of him!"

"How can you recognize him but not me?" The albino questioned in a threatening away as he approached the raven.

"I don't know!!" Madara gasped and went on changing to a cynical tone. "Maybe you're dead in my world! That would be a blessing!" 

"What is the type of relationship you have with your dimension's Hashirama?"

People were still watching them! Don't they have to work?! 

"We were friends."

"Were? " Hashirama asked. "You sounded quite infuriated by the way I treated earlier. By the way, I'm sorry about how I reacted... I... I lost my mind when I saw you."

"It's fine, you somehow saved my life. And in my world, we were… very _special_ _friends_... " 

"I don't want to listen any further." Tobirama interfered. 

"So you two aren't friends anymore? " Hashirama sounded disillusioned. "What happened there?"

"Look, we can talk about  _ my world  _ as much as you want, but right now I really need to take a piss."

"Don't leave him alone. " Tobirama warned as the brunette grabbed Madara's wrist and lead him inside the interrogation building.

They entered a relatively small restroom. There were only two urinals and two cabins. Hashirama released his grip and Madara choose the furthest urinal.

"Won't you do it?" The Senju asked after a minute.

" _ Excuse me, _ I'm trying here." Madara was exasperated. 

Why the fuck the brunette had to stay there behind him? Can't he have any privacy? 

"Can't you stay in the hallway?" 

"You will try escaping by the window."

"I can't relax with you behind me!"

Hashirama gave him an amusement look."Then go inside the cabin!" 

Madara did as he said, but even so, it took him some time to finally release himself. When he came out first thing the brunette said was for him to wash his hands.

"I don't want you to leave me with that white grub." Madara tried. "He tried killing me and he tortured me earlier. If you're even a little bit similar to the Hashirama I knew, you wouldn't just abandon me with him."

"I can't just take you to my house... This would call to much attention to you, and that might be too risky. " Hashirama explained as he walked Madara out.

"The other Madara must have had some family here! I could stay with one of his brothers!"

Madara had lost three of his brothers in a car crash when he was eleven years old. The eldest was the one driving, he and his twin, who was also in front, died immediately. The youngest one didn't survive the injuries since he was not in the appropriate child seat. It all happened in a blink and the raven couldn't remember any details. The driver that crashed on them also died. The police said he was intoxicated with alcohol.

Maybe, in this upside-down dimension, Madara would have the chance to see them again. But the look on Hashirama's face wasn't telling anything good. Actually, it showed something terrible. No, this can't be. This was Madara's worst nightmare.

"Where's Izuna?" Madara's voice trembled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Tobi and Hashi will do to Madara while they can't send him back?? 
> 
> Please write me a review <3 they always make me happy <3  
ლ(･ω･*ლ)


	5. Not Enough Foreplay in This Fucking Roleplay

_But the look on Hashirama's face wasn't telling anything good. No, this can't be. This was Madara's worst nightmare._

_"Where's Izuna?" Madara's voice trembled._

Hashirama's eyes immediately darted to the ground. "Your brothers died years ago, as brave warriors, during the war." 

Madara's breath got stuck in his throat. He stumbled and had to support himself on the wall. This was a lie. Hashirama was lying to him.

"Were you also in this war?" The Uchiha questioned, the more details he demanded, the harder it would be to keep that drama performance.

"Things seem really different where you came from…" The brunette hesitated. "I don't want to haunt you with this dimension's past."

There it is! He gave Madara just a poor excuse. If Hashirama was so worried about him, he wouldn't have dragged him like a rag doll in the middle of the street. This was just a running play. The craziest prank ever… Just some big role play games… 

And if this trash terror fairytale was true, he could understand why his alternative version lost his mind.

Hashirama tried to give him a comforting touch, but the raven slapped his hand away. He had to breathe and keep in mind he would soon find a way back to his life.

"I'm fine… I just need to go back to _my reality _… Yes! That's just what I need!" 

"Tobirama is an amazing researcher. He will find a way soon, I promise."

"He better do." The raven muttered.

Tobirama was the one who brought the raven to this place. Willing or not, it doesn't matter. And if Madara couldn't go back to his brother, he would skin the man alive.

This whole misadventure has sucked Madara's energy off. He was tired, hungry and confused. He needed some alone time, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Damn this guy! If the raven could only escape from their _hospitality…_ If he could find the river… He certainly would figure out his way back to the road. 

Alternative dimension? Bitch, please! This sounds like some anime bullshit! But there's the fact of Hashirama miraculously healing his wounds … That was weird. Madara couldn't have simply imagined that. No. There was a thin scar in hand to prove the fact to him. And no doubt there would be one next to his shoulder. The raven pulled the yukata a little bit to look exactly where he was stabbed.

It was there. A reddish thin line. Like a recent scar should look. How was this possible?

"Hashirama…" The Uchiha stopped walking in front of the exit door.

The man turned to him with his sad eyes. He looked like an abandoned dog. "Yes." 

"How did you this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you cured me?"

"With… chakra? You should know that..." The man sounded confused with his question.

"Don't start with this _reiki_ bullshit. How did you do this?" Madara glared him with doubtful eyes.

"And I'm telling you it's basic medical ninjutsu."

"Ninjutsu?"

"Don't I use this in your world?"

"You were just an ordinary guy last I knew. No magic tricks."

"You mean, I'm not a shinobi in your world?" Now the brunette looked quite shocked.

Madara huffed. This could only be some type of psychological test. 

"No."

"Are you not a shinobi, also?" And now Hashirama sounded perplexed.

"I'm a police officer! Not a circus artist!" Maybe he shouldn't provoke the brunette that much… He was the only one who actually helped him somehow. 

Hashirama's mouth fell a little open. "You hated the idea of the police force becoming the responsibility of…" 

The brunette was interrupted by the growling that came from the raven's stomach. Madara's eyes widened and felt ashamed of his own body.

"Let's find something for you to eat." The Senju said as he held the door for Madara. "You can tell more about the place where you came from while we eat lunch." 

Here was Madara, having to go out to lunch with a perturbed mind fucked Hashirama when he should be celebrating Izuna's coming of age! Damn! A drunkard's walk would be straighter them his fate… Actually, it would be straighter them a lot of things in his life...

They stepped out of the building only to be tormented by the Tobirama. 

"There's no time to eat. I need to take him to the lab." The white-haired begun, he clearly was listening behind the door. "I want to analyze how the seals will react in his presence. Technically, he should have formed some link with the Jutsu to be teleported and that's where I'm going to start looking for clues."

"You know you can't just go around experimenting with humans, right?" 

Tobirama glared the raven. "I can let you stuck in this place if you prefer." 

Madara was about to send the albino to go choke on a fat cock and die already, but he was stopped by some other person shouting with him.

"You!! You stole my shoes!" 

"I stole no shoes!" Madara sounded extremely outraged. "We did a fair trade…" 

"You knocked me out and grabbed my shoes! How that's a fair trade!?"

"Well… You were supposed to be dead. Have you seen walking dead? I suppose you haven't. You wouldn't need those shoes!"

"You are a walking dead, as far as I can tell!!"

"Madara, you should give his shoes back." Hashirama intervened.

The Uchiha lowered himself taking the sandals off. "It's not like I wanted this stinking shoes! This would only serve to infect my feet with some disgusting fungus!"

The raven threw the shoes on the man's direction. Tobirama seemed amused and Hashirama had his eyes widened. 

"You having fun, cumdumpster? " Madara turned to the white-haired. "Give my Adidas back!!"

"You can't take him out to eat, brother. " Tobirama warned. "He will ruin your image."

"I'm the Hokage, that makes me responsible for him," Hashirama said. 

"Imma responsible for myself," Madara complained and added. "Also, just so you know, the fire has not enough particles to project shadows."

"I will trust you with Tobirama, for now, and he will take you to his lab. I will buy something for you to eat and meet you there." The brunette said.

"I told you already. There's no chance I'm going with this grub!"

"If you act like a child!" The albino was losing his patience. "I will treat you like one!"

"Oh, really? " Madara rolled his eyes. "I'm not into age play. So I will just pass that, _daddy_."

"Is there a way to shut your mouth and make you cooperate?" Tobirama snarled.

"Perhaps." The raven answered. "I want a bath, clean clothes, shoes, food and …"

"You want to be pampered. " The white-haired chuckled cutting between the Uchiha's words.

"The collar out." Madara finished nonetheless.

"That's not going to happen," Tobirama stated.

"We will do some concessions." Hashirama agreed and grabbed Madara's wrist. "Let's go." 

The _Hokage_ started leading the way. But as they walked someone threw a fucking tomato in their direction. Hashirama was the one who pulled the raven so the red fruit would not hit him. Madara greeted his teeth and made a motion to grab the thing on the floor. He would make the person eat this! But Hashirama didn't let him, pulling the Uchiha away from the tomato and striding faster.

Around four blocks later the arrived in a simple house. Tobirama, who was behind them, unlocked the door and entered the place. Hashirama stood outside and signaled for the raven to get inside.

"I will be right back." The brunette said and closed the door as soon as Madara stepped inside. "Tobirama, let Madara wash the blood on him so we can eat when I return."

The Uchiha's eyes traveled around the place. It was a simple living room with a lot of books and papers everywhere. There was some light mold smell there. 

"Is this your lab?" Madara questioned. The place looked like a dirty house.

"It's my house." Tobirama cleared. "The bathroom is last the door down the hallway. You can clean yourself there." 

Madara sent him a skeptical glare but went into that direction. It was indeed a bathroom. An old-looking bathroom without windows. There was no shower there, also, only a wood tub. But that would do. The raven needs to clean himself. He still could feel the smell of the man who tried to assault him and his disgusting dried precum on his tights.

Thank goodness they had hot water. The raven washed himself rubbing his body with some aggressiveness. There weren't many hygiene products there. Actually, there was only a green tea soap. That made brushing his hair practically impossible.

When he finished, Madara grabbed the only towel there. At least it looked clean enough for him to dry his body and tie around his waist. By the door, he found clean clothes, but he didn't wear them immediately. Tobirama was leaning on the hallway wall and watching him. 

Madara grabbed the clean clothes and ignored him. Then, he walked back to the living room, where he seated on the table.

"Get your ass off my table. "Tobirama shot him an annoyed glare. "And put on clothes." 

"I prefer to air dry first," Madara smirked without getting up. "Do you I have something you don't? Is that why you are uncomfortable?"

"You are disgusting." 

"Then stop staring me." The raven's features turned smug. "Or you will give the wrong impression."

"What happened to you?" The albino questioned signaling with his head. 

"You mean this?" Madara asked passing his fingers on the vertical scar in the middle of his chest. And his eyes gained a hint of sadness.

"All of them."

Why did that grub need to touch that matter? It was not his business! Does he really look that nasty because of his scars? They weren't even that bad… Some people even liked them! It added to his charm… He was lucky he had some nice healing! 

"Life happened." His voice sounded more stern then he intended, so he went on with a mockery tone. "Reality is not a unicorn valley full of flowers and rainbows." 

Tobirama lifted one of his white eyebrows. "Unicorn Valley? What do you even mean?" 

Madara rolled his eyes. "Life is not a perfect dream. One day you have everything and on the next, all the things you love are stripped away from you. 

Tobirama gave him a wary glare. 

"What?" The raven asked. 

"Go put the clothes on. My brother is arriving. "

Madara's lips shifted into a naughty smile. "I think he would _appreciate _to find me like this…" 

The Uchiha amused himself with Tobirama's flaring nostrils. He was such a prude! That made something inside the raven to come alive...It was the desire to tease the white-haired as much as possible.

"Hashirama is engaged. He will marry in fifteen days." 

Now Madara was surprised. "With a woman?" 

"No, with a dog. " The white-haired spat full of sarcasm. 

But Madara wasn't one to stay behind when it comes to sass. "You mean a bitch?" 

"I'm back!" Hashirama's thunder-like voice interrupted their interaction. The brunette was carrying five bento boxes and he went directly to the table to put them there. 

Madara got up from the spot and the towel around his waist almost dropped. 

"Tobirama! Why didn't you give him something to wear?" Hashirama questioned the white-haired. 

"I did!" 

The Uchiha picked up the clothes and begun changing in front of them. Tobirama turned his back to the raven and Hashirama stared him wide eyes, only looking down when Madara's black peas met the chestnut ones.

Madara smirked. But choose not to say anything as the brunette unpacked the food and organized it for them with slightly shaken hands. He finished dressing and looked at the food.

Was that inarizushi? The Uchiha's mouth watered. It was looking so good the raven kneeled by the table in blink snatching one of them and shoving the whole thing inside his mouth. It was too much, though, and his cheeks were puffed as he chewed. But it was worth it! The thing tasted amazing to the point Madara closed his eyes to appreciate the flavor and texture.

When he opened his eyes, Hashirama was starring with a smile. But his eyes held a turmoil of feelings in them. And his voice was charged with nostalgia. "Guess some things never change…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some comments and kudos <3 
> 
> ლ(･ω･*ლ)
> 
> I just love them so much


	6. Riding Chimeras on The Clown Town Road

_ When he opened his eyes, Hashirama was starring with a smile. But his eyes held a turmoil of feelings in them. And his voice was charged with nostalgia. "Guess some things never change…" _

Madara ate a bit of each food and drank some hot tea. He didn't worry about the food being drugged or poisoned since Hashirama was also eating. Tobirama refused to seat with them, preferring to stand next to window as a watchdog staring them down.

Strangely enough, the food didn't seem to provide him with enough energy. The raven was tired and his muscles felt sore. There's this sensation of a weight on his back and shoulders that bothered him more than anything else. Because it was giving him the impression of not breathing enough air. 

"Are you alright?" Hashirama asked.

"No..." Madara didn't know exactly how to explain what was happening.

"Didn't you eat too much?" 

The raven shot him an upset glare. He had eaten a normal amount! But somehow he lacks the energy to start an argument. 

"He should be concentrating his chakra inside his body. " Tobirama, who was paying attention to them, pronounced. "But he is not, and the suppressor is literally sucking too much of it since he is not controlling the amount he let scape."

"You heard him. You have to keep your chakra tight inside your body." The brunette explained looking at him with curiosity. "Can you do that?" 

The Uchiha sighed dropping his head on his hands. "I have no idea what you talking about… How many times do I need to say this?"

"Try to concentrate the energy that's flowing from you inside your solar plexus," Hashirama explained pointing to the center of his chest.

What was the problem with these two? Can't they say something that made sense? Madara would give anything to be home right now.

"How long will you keep me in this false imprisonment?" Even his voice sounded tired.

"All I want is to send you back as soon as possible," Tobirama explained. "Let's go up to the lab."

Hashirama got up and offered his hand to help the raven. But Madara simply refused it by getting up alone. It doesn't matter how nice Hashirama was acting right now. The man still was an accessory in his kidnapping. And there's no way he would let himself fall into a Stockholm-syndrome situation. Madara stared at the sad chestnut eyes and his heart clenched. The last time he saw Hashirama, he was still seventeen. A reckless teenager having no idea what to with his life during high school's senior year. The brunette was an inspiration to him, with his dreams to go to med school and help children around the world. Nobody could have ever imagined the man would turn insane. It was almost unbelievable that his former lover was leading him to become a lab experience.

"What happened to your goals, Hashirama?" The raven asked. "Why are you following such a dark path?"

The brunette, who lead on way to the stairs, darted back at him with angry eyes and hard features. Madara prepared himself to the victim of another verbal aggression storm, or worse, a physical one. He flinched stepping back and that was a mistake. His foot didn't find the lower step from the staircase and he felt his body falling backward. He could see Hashirama's hands trying to grasp his body and his eyes wide with shock, but he didn't reach him in time. Instead, the raven felt his back hitting a not so hard surface and strong arms holding his body.

"You are not very graceful, are you?" The white-haired chuckled as he pushed the Uchiha back to his feet. "Can't believe I thought you were the real Madara…" 

"I didn't know I should be dancing around!" Madara spat and proceeded to tease the albino. "Bet you would like that a little too much, grub." 

"You won't be  _ dancing  _ with my brother," Hashirama said a little too overprotective as he pulled the raven upstairs. "You shouldn't be threatening anyone in your current situation."

"What?! I'm the only person here suffering constant threats!" 

"You just said you are going to dance with Tobirama!" 

"First thing first! I never said such a thing. What I said was he would like to see me dancing! Second, how is that even a threat?! " Madara went on sounding a bit self-deprecating in his sarcasm. "Unless you think he will be seduced by irresistible moves." 

"You were not talking about fighting, then? " The brunette asked surprised. "Do you really dance? Like artistically dance?"

Madara rolled his eyes extra dramatically, to the point he was surprised when the peas didn't get stuck inside his sockets. And refused to answer him. Hashirama must have been brainwashed. Better saying, lobotomized. Yes! That was the only explanation!

The laboratory was dirty and messy. There were papers with weird symbols everywhere. It was nothing like chemistry or math. Actually, it looked like some weird shit straight from Full Metal Alchemist. Brotherhood, of course! There was also a good amount of different flasks with liquids, dead chimera-like animals, and… Body parts? Was that a finger?! The fuck! He was just walking to his death… they would cut him open and sell of his kidneys! What a nice way to die…

"In other circumstances, I would ask if this place was even legal…"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Just look around. This place is like a deep web lab where human experiments were conducted."

"Don't worry," Hashirama told him. "Tobirama promised me he wouldn't do that anymore." 

Madara's mouth gaped as he stared at the brunette. Did he hear him right?! "What do you even mean by that?!" 

"Since creating the Edo-Tensei, I forbid Tobirama from experimenting with humans."

Madara looked around the attic, there was a small window there. But it was enough for him to pass through it. They were on the second floor, the fall wouldn't be comfortable. But he should be fine, in the condition of not jumping head first. 

Tobirama seemed occupied trying to find something in what was paper tower seconds ago. Now, there were weird symbols all over the floor. He could probably jump while the white-haired was distracted. The problem was Hashirama. The man didn't take his eyes from him. He also had that weird pained expression. Maybe… he was being forced to take part in this madness. No. He said Tobirama respected his orders. The brunette was clear about forbidding the white-haired research.

"You should seat." Hashirama approached him and touched his sweaty hand. "You're looking too pale."

"I need air… fresh air." Madara said, perhaps the taller man would let him out of this place. It was worth a try. 

"Tobirama, will this take long?" 

"I'm just adjusting some details on theses seals, so they will turn out to be just like the one I used yesterday." That albino grub explained as he used a thin brush and black ink to write. "It's a quick job. And if we get lucky enough, this Madara will be back into his dimension in the next hours."

Hashirama seemed surprised by that. "Do you think you can accomplish that? Won't this be too harsh on his body?" 

"I really couldn't care less, brother." 

"Tobirama!" The brunette reprimanded before looking back toward the raven. "I won't let him do anything to hurt you." 

Madara was thrown back in his past memories by his words. He sounded so much like the Hashirama he knew, the raven started believing everything would be fine. 

"Bring him over here." The albino demanded.

The Uchiha felt Hashirama pulling him by his hand.

"Pay attention, now. I need you to infuse some chakra into the seal. For this, I will take the collar out. Don't even think about trying any stupid stunt." With that, Tobirama went behind him and his cold hands unlocked the metal around his neck. Immediately, the raven felt better from his tiredness. That thing was definitely doing something to his body.

"I will show you what to do," Hashirama said as he put his hand over a plain paper sheet.

Madara's eyes widened. There it was again! Something was coming out of the Brunette's hands, Madara could see the air undulating underneath his palms. And then, a green sprout appeared out of nowhere and started growing rapidly. 

"What the fuck? How did you do this?!" 

Hashirama smiled. "Just focus your energy on your hands. "

Madara put his hands over the seal, but nothing happened. "Are you sure you didn't sell out your soul to the devil?" 

The brunette gave him a plain sheet this time. "Try here." 

The Uchiha repeated the process, but the result was the same. He tried and tried, he could feel the time passing. But nothing would happen.

"I don't think I can do this… " He chuckled. "I don't have Saiyan blood."

"You don't have what?"

Madara sighed. This whole situation was more than frustrating. "I'm no special snowflake." 

"You definitely have chakra and it is not a small amount. " Tobirama said as he grabbed his hand and turned his palm upward. "But you have no idea how to control it, do you? "

"No I… " The white-haired took that moment to make a clean cut on his hand. "You fucker!!" 

Madara pulled his hand but the albino held it firmly, so the blood would drop over the seals. Great! The Uchiha hoped they wouldn't use that to make a voodoo doll. This whole black magic thing was creeping him out. And Madara wasn't one to get scared easily, he was used to seeing all kinds of weird stuff in his line of work. 

"Hashirama, your adopted brother is mutilating me!! You promised me I would be safe!"

"I'm not adopted! And it just a small cut!! How can you be so dramatic!?"

"Tobirama, you should at least have warned..." Hashirama lectured.

The seal activated. 

Everyone went quiet.

But even so, nothing happened.

"This Jutsu is based on summoning techniques. It should have worked." Tobirama frowned.

"What exactly was supposed to happen?" Madara shot him a skeptic look. 

"You should have returned to your dimension." The albino was distant while scratching his chin and trying to figure out what could have happened. He looked quite serious about this shit.

Well, let's play them. 

"You know, maybe we should be at the same place you found me." Madara suggested what would be the best scenario for himself. If he was back to the river, he would find his way to the road!

"I don't think that's the case…" 

"That's how dimension travel is supposed to work. It should have occurred something in that space region of my dimension that reacted with your Jutsu opening a wormhole that sucked me into this clown town!" 

"How did you come to this conclusion? " 

"I used to read a lot about it..." Oh, yeah. Thanks, Marvel comics. Guess all those hours weren't exactly wasted.

Tobirama gave him a suspicious look. "I suppose we could try that…" 

"It's getting late already. " Hashirama intervened. "We can do this tomorrow morning." 

Madara thought about objecting, but the brunette had a point. His chances of getting caught again in the dark were worrisome. 

They went downstairs, back to the living room. Hashirama went directly to a counter where there were some alcoholic drinks displayed. Madara couldn't believe what he was watching. Even with all the weird things going around…

"I can't believe this. Hashirama, what are you doing? " 

The brunette looked at him completely unaware of what was going on in the raven's mind.

"It's just some sake." 

"After everything that happened with your father, I didn't think you would ever drink a drop of alcohol! But I guess I was wrong… You will become just like Botsuma. Or worse. " 

Hashirama, who was halfway into lifting the cup to his mouth, froze in place. 

"What do you know about that? I can't... Imagine any version of me revealing such personal issues." The brunette put the cup down on the counter with its full contents.

"I know about it all. How he abused alcohol and got aggressive with Itama and with you…" 

"You know nothing!" Tobirama sounded a bit out of himself. "Your dimension is not like ours!"

"Did I touch a sore spot? " Madara's voice was dripping sarcasm. "I'm sorry I'm not sorry."

"Itama is alive where you come from?" Hashirama was still stuck in the raven's words. 

"You two can't possibly believe I'm from another universe!" The Uchiha was losing his patience. "This is insane!"

"You know what?! You seem to be pretty harmless!!" Tobirama went straight to the door and almost ripped it when pulling it open. "You are free to go and check by yourself!! I will wait for the moment you will come back crying for help!"

Finally! Who would imagine all it would take for Madara to gain his freedom back was to touch into Hashirama's problematic family? Euphoria grew in the raven's chest. 

"Tobirama! Have you lost your mind?!" The brunette shouted as Madara jogged to exist. "You can't let him wandering around Konoha! Someone could hurt him!" 

Fuck! Why Hashirama was following him? 

"Just leave me be!!" The Uchiha spat as he strode away on the street. "Stop stalking me!"

"I can't let risk your life like that! Not when I just got you back!" The brunette approached closing his hand on Madara's forearm and holding him with his iron grip. "Please, let's return. I can take you anywhere you want tomorrow. I give you my word!"

"I wish I have met you under better circumstances." Madara glared him with cold eyes. "But right now, you are not trustworthy. I don't know what technology and magic tricks you used to pull all those stunts and I couldn't care less about it. I just want to go home! I should be with Izuna right now!"

"Please..." Hashirama started begging with sad puppy eyes. 

"If you really care so much about me, let me go! That's the only way you will earn back my trust." The Uchiha insisted. "If I feel the need for your help I will find my way back."

"I will wait for you." Hashirama slowly released his arm and the raven stepped back. "Please, be careful." 

Madara wanted to tell him that he wouldn't be back and that Hashirama would never see him again, but choose to stay quiet. Because he didn't want to trigger any reaction from the brunette since the man was much stronger than him.

The moon was rising on the horizon as the Uchiha gave his back to Hashirama and walked away. He couldn't listen to any steps following him, but even so, he felt compelled to look back. He found the brunette in the spot he left him, he looked quite depressed. If he was still as reckless as he was when younger, he would have accepted staying for the night with Hashirama. And possibly, Madara would have also insisted on dancing with him. Horizontally, obviously. Well, but that's not the case. And he shouldn't even be thinking about it as he turned to the right, hiding from the brunette's view.

* * *

Not far from there, a longhaired figure sneaked by the rooftops of the village. The dark clothes, hair, and mask mimicking the night sky. He hadn't planned ever setting foot again in that cursed place. But black Zetsu brought to him rumors about another  _ Uchiha Madara.  _ And this was the best chance for him to get a more than perfect set of eyes. He required them, since sacrificing his own, Izuna's actually, right eye to change reality into genjutsu. Izanagi's price was a high one… but Hashirama left him no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who just made the first appearance!  
The murderer of extras...(つ▀¯▀)つ 
> 
> Yes,Canon! Madara is back. ＼(^o^)／
> 
> Please leave me some nice comments ლ(･ω･*ლ) 
> 
> And Kudos <3<3


	7. Apocalyptical Rollercoaster

_ Not far from there, a longhaired figure sneaked by the rooftops of the village. The dark clothes, hair, and mask mimicking the night sky. He hadn't planned ever setting foot again in that cursed place. But black Zetsu brought to him rumors about another Uchiha Madara. And this was the best chance for him to get a more than perfect set of eyes. He required them, since sacrificing his own, Izuna's actually, right eye to change reality into genjutsu. Izanami's price was a high one… but Hashirama left him no other choice. _

  
  
  


Madara turned another quarter. Why the fuck there was no public telephones in this hell hole?! He sighed running his hands through his hair. He could see a larger avenue ahead and it seemed to be better lightened than the other streets, so the raven went that way. What he was not expecting tough, was being attacked by a man who came out from a narrow alley. Even with the low luminosity, Madara would recognize that face anywhere. That motherfucker son of a bitch!!! Not for the second time!! 

The Uchiha moved fast grabbing the arm of the ginger Gollum protecting himself from getting decapitated and kicked his balls with all his strength. 

The crooked teeth man screamed in pain, but Madara didn't let him go. Instead, he punched the man's throat and blocked the attacks the Gollum aimed at him with his free hand. Then, he nipped him again. The Katana dropped to the ground and Madara took that moment to push the man away from the weapon and try sinking his thumb into the ginger's not bandaged eye. But this time the man reacts by grabbing his other finger and twisting it in the wrong direction. The cracking sound alone could make a grown man cry. 

Madara swallowed the pain and charged forward taking the man down and hitting his head continuously with his elbow. Then, he closed his hands on the disgusting neck and prepared himself to strangle the man to death. 

"Please!! I have a wife!!" The man pleaded in a hoarse voice.

"She can thanks me later!" 

"Hikaku!! He was the one who sent me!! He offered me money!!!" 

Madara knew the man was trying to distract him, but he did not expect him to hit his head with a rock. He saw stars and released the man immediately as he made the distance between them, otherwise, he would be struck again. He grabbed the katana and got up as the ginger recovered. The man was getting ready to throw the rock on him, but Madara was faster as he descended the blade and cut his head off.

He dropped the weapon and lifted his hand to the side of his head. His ear was ringing and there was too much blood running down his neck. Still, his eyes didn't miss when he spotted Hikaku coming his way in inhuman velocity.

"It seems I will have to do this myself!" His cousin shouted next to the raven's ear as he closed his hands on Madara's neck and pressed the raven against a wall. Then, he went on with a sickening voice. "When I poisoned your brother's wound I knew you would lose your mind and die fighting Hashirama!! I would finally take my rightful place as the Uchiha's head!! But you keep destroying my plans!! Not again, Madara! This time, you will die for real!" 

Hashirama was right. He should have listened to him and stayed by his side. He couldn't breathe anymore. His vision was despairing as he was being swallowed into nothing. He was dying. Still, he was able to listen to the sound of sliced meat and immediately after the grip on his neck became loose, disappearing as his cousin fell to the ground. The raven slid down the wall until he was seating on the floor doing his best to catch his air.

Hikaku was cut in two. His guts were spilling out of his midsection, there were blood and shit spread on the floor and on Madara's clothes. Which ones didn't even belong to him, but to Tobirama. The smell was awful, much worse than a pigsty, and the raven felt his stomach twisting. 

Madara looked up at a dark figure holding a scythe and the nausea was replaced by a cold chill on his spine. The raven asked himself if the lack of oxygen had killed his brain cells or if he had actually died. He was clearly seeing the grim reaper over him. And he prepared himself to be another victim of this killer, but the man was standing there without moving. It's almost as if he was in shock with what he has just done. But this moment didn't prolong much, and the figure gave another step, closing the distance between them. Strangely enough, Madara couldn't find the strength to move, he was completely paralyzed, heart beating like crazy, cold sweat dripping from the back of his head and all the stimulus his brain gave his body to run were turned into trembling legs and hands. How brave... He became just like a chihuahua in the end…

The gloved hand was reaching for his face. And Madara couldn't even think anymore. He wouldn't put any resistance to whatever was going to happen. He was so terrified, he forgot how to scream. The covered fingers were going directly to his right eye and the raven closed them out of instinct. Preparing himself for the worst.

"How disappointing…" The man's voice sounded so familiar and at the same time unknown to the raven.

And the touch never came. Instead, Madara felt his body getting heavier as if he was going up inside a fast elevator. The sensation went away as quickly as it came. The raven opened his eyes to figure out what just happened, only to find he wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. He could see from above the back of the man with the scythe. He was, somehow, on the rooftop across the street and he could feel a cold hand on his shoulder. 

Madara never thought he would be so happy to see that white grub. He didn't know how Tobirama was there nor what he did to save him. All he knew was how grateful he felt.

"I don't remember crying for your help… " The Uchiha voiced. "You could have arrived earlier, tough…"

"You owe me your life." Tobirama sent him an annoyed glare before looking down towards the man in black, who literally jumped onto the roof of a house on the other side of the street and stared them down. " I saved you twice, already." 

"You also tried killing me, so I will count only one time." The raven chuckled. "But if you insist, I will give you a kiss, my _ hero _."

"Put your weird behavior under control." The Senju scolded. "We have a big problem here... I don't think you were the only Madara who came from another dimension." 

The raven directed his eyes to the masked man. "Him? How can you say that?"

"Same chakra..." The white-haired started to explain as he pulled the raven to his feet dragging him backwards while the _ Madara _ on the other side prepared himself to jump on them. "Signature…"

The raven doubted. It's difficult to believe the person who jumped and was practically flying their way was a version of him. Even if this place was insane… that would be definitely too mindblowing for Madara… It would be easier to believe in flat earth theory!

Well, perhaps not _ that _ mind-blowing, since a fucking tree branch just grew out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the man's leg throwing him away onto the city's high wall. And what was even more shocking, the body didn't explode with the impact! Actually, the man cracked the damn thing and literally jumped back in the middle of street shaking of the dust on his clothes as if he just rode a boring roller coaster.

Hashirama, who came running from an alley, was now standing in the middle of the street glaring the man with the bravest features and powerful stance.

"Brother, you can't fight him here without destroying Konoha!!" 

"Tobirama, you have to keep Madara safe! " Hashirama commanded while making some hand signs. "I will take care of this _ nukenin _! "

"I'm not stepping back!" Tobirama shouted as he disappeared from the raven's side and appeared back by the brunette's. "This my fault! Somehow I accidentally brought more than one Madara into this dimension!" 

Thinking about this now...Perhaps this whole dimension bullshit wasn't exactly unfounded…

The masked man stepped back as if he was preparing a retreat.

"Tobirama, are you sure about that?”

"Yes. I wouldn't mistake his chakra… But I must warn you, there's some other presence mixed with it." 

This new uncovered Madara started his withdraw moving fast towards the main gate. His long hair flowing behind him and the scythe pointing backward. He jumped between the rooftops evading the branches that tried to grab him. 

Hashirama didn't lose any time and went behind the man like a hound hunting a wild cat. Tobirama followed his brother closely, quickly disappearing from the raven's view. As for Madara, he was left behind on a fucking rooftop, bleeding from his head, with a twisted finger and with no easy way to come down. Well, these people might jump from absurd highs without hurting themselves. But, damn! He was no x-men mutant!

What should he do?! That would be the perfect opportunity for him to run from this place! But what if he is in fact in another dimension?! How would he return to his brother?! And there is the awful fate from this dimension Izuna… He was dead. He died during some war Madara never heard of… 

No!! He didn't!! Hikaku just admitted to having poisoned him!! And now Hikaku was a dead stinking pig… 

That man with the scythe… he was the one who killed him in such a brutal manner. That man… Somehow… 

That man was himself. 

That didn't make much sense. But something inside Madara's chest was telling him to believe it. And he probably would… The raven would have, no doubt, sliced anyone who did such a thing with Izuna. No carrier, no imprisonment, no death sentence would have stopped him. 

Now… This brand new Madara was not from this dimension… So why take Hikaku's words so personally? The man could have been bluffing… And this dimension's Izuna wasn't even his Izuna.

Why Madara is even thinking about this?! He should be planning his coming back journey! Not imagining other man's motivations!

Well, wasn't sending him back exactly what Tobirama was trying to do with all of that painted symbols? Perhaps, he should just come back to that freaking lab, grab the seals and try again… Or, maybe, he should try that by the river just as he suggested earlier. At that time, it had been a joke… But under these circumstances better not underestimate any possibility, no matter how ridiculous it may sound.

But first, he should go down from that fucking rooftop. Madara slowly stepped closer to the edge, he could lower himself to a point where the fall wouldn't be too bad by holding on the overhang and doing a negative pull up. That would be a bitch feeling on his broken finger, it was already throbbing and burning like crazy. He did it anyway and he might have sprained his ankle nonetheless. To make things even better, as soon as his feet touched the ground, the city started shaking. An earthquake? How _ convenient _…

No, it wasn't an earthquake… There was a fucking titan outside the village! Well, with all that blue, it looked more like a tengu version of Aladdin's genie…

Anyway, Madara had to find the grub's house as fast as possible! Or at least, before this whole place became havoc. The raven started jogging his was way back to the lab but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from a house by his right. Seconds later a part of the house was collapsing, a woman was screaming, a child was crying and Tobirama coming out from under the wreckage. 

There were bloodstains on his silver hair, his left sleeve was ripped and there was a deep cut on his arm. As if someone tried cutting the albino's hand off, but failed with the job. Tobirama got up from the spot, coughing blood and wiping his mouth with his good arm, only to give some stumbling steps before falling to his knees. Well, the grub was badly beaten… Madara wished to not feel bad for him, but he failed miserably.

Another scream cut through the night. The whole house was collapsing with the people inside it. Madara could hear the strident crying of a child. One woman came out running barefoot from the place, her face distorted into despair. And guess what? No matter what his coworkers liked to talk about him, the raven does have a heart… A big heart that is always putting him in dangerous situations!

The Uchiha ran towards the house and entered the place. There was dust everywhere difficulting his eyes sight, part of the ceiling had already fallen and in the middle of the living room was a woman laying on the floor and a small child was crying by her side. 

Madara came closer noticing she was stuck under a wood beam, but she was conscious and trying to push the weight over her. 

"Please..." She cried. "Take my daughter out of here… Please… Save her. Save my daughter…"

"I can't leave you here. " The raven positioned himself by her side instead and helped her to push the beam until her body was free. "Come! Fast!" He grabbed her arm pulling her up and picked up the child. 

It was too late to come out, though. The ceiling was crashing on them. And the three of them would be smashed under the structure. The feeling of getting heavier took its place again and in a blink, the raven was out of the collapsing house. Not only he but the woman and her child also. 

"Tobirama-sama!" The woman gasped and cried as she hugged her daughter. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Go to the safehouse! Warn as many people as you can on the way!" He commanded the lady and turned to the raven. "And you, don't try pulling stunts you can't. "

"I couldn't see you doing anything to help!" Madara spat. How could that arrogant bastard say such thing to him while he would just let that woman and her daughter die?!

"Both my legs are broken." The white-haired justified. "I could only teleport and save them because you went inside the house. Still, you would have killed yourself if not for me." 

"Oh, please! Spare me from your ridiculous justifications! " The Uchiha snapped. "Or are we bound together and you can just teleport to me?!"

"The Hiraishin mark is on the clothes I gave you." Tobirama snorted. "Not that I expect you to understand but..."

"Don't remember asking you to explain shit." Madara retorted giving his back and walking away from the white-haired, who was seating on the floor trying to put his right leg back in place. "You can go shove your cockiness inside your pink asshole!" 

"You are insufferable!" The albino shouted, his face getting warm. "What do you think you are doing?! "

"You let me go earlier only because you had a quick way to find me." Madara grimaces as he moved to strip the clothes that the white fox provided him.

"Are you stupid?! You are alive because of that!" 

Another crash sound followed by an intense tremor forced Madara to knee on the ground. Something collided with a rooftop of another house breaking through the ceiling and causing the place to collapse immediately. From the remains of the construction, the man who killed Hikaku emerged. His tunic was torn apart exposing the majority of his chest and right arm. His left foot missing the sandal and there was no mask covering his face. Blood flowed from his mouth and his hair danced with the wind. But there was no doubt. It was like looking into a mirror. That man was... 

Uchiha Madara.

An angry version of himself coming straight to him. Tobirama disappeared from his spot and popped by the police officer's side. But before the white could teleport them away, demon eyes Madara kicked his midsection sending him flying through the air.

Officer Madara went straight into flight or fight mode. And guess what? Fighting didn't seem like a reasonable option, so he just turned his back to his doppelganger running as fast as he could. But his best effort wasn't enough to save him. A hand closed on his scalp jolting him backward and gloved fingers held his jaw forcing him to look at _ himself _. 

"Pathetic." The raven said as his red eye changed into another pattern. 

The whole city could hear his screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think things are going very well to M!Madara ... 
> 
> Also, C!Madara might not be exactly mentally stable right now... Tobirama felt some different chakra on him. Mah, what could that be?
> 
> Hashi and Tobi didn't figure out about C!Madara beeing the real C!Madara. Guess they are also stunned about the whole dimensional thing lol  
:3  
Let's see next chapter hehe
> 
> Please leave me comments :3 they warm up my heart <3


	8. This Is Pure Ultraviolence and Dracarys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hushed so much to post this chap hehe  
Sooo forgive any typos and errors around here, I will come back later to correct those :P  
Also:  
Title references are Lanna Del Rey Ultraviolence song. and GoT.

_Officer Madara went straight into flight or fight mode. And guess what? Fighting didn't seem like a reasonable option, so he just turned his back to his doppelganger running as fast as he could. But his best effort wasn't enough to save him. A hand closed on his scalp jolting him backward and another gloved finger held his jaw forcing him to look at himself._

_"Pathetic." The raven said as his red eye changed into another pattern._

_The whole city could hear his screams._

Izuna was bleeding on his hands, he was bleeding on the floor. His face ashen pale, his lips dried as he struggled to breathe. What's happening?! There were corpses everywhere around as he dragged his brother trough.

  
"Take my eyes brother… Have them... " Izuna muttered as he lifted his delicate hand to his face dipping his finger in his eyelid and pulling his right eye out. "

  
Madara's heart skipped a beat inside his chest, his throat constricting.

  
Then, everything was spinning. He was eleven again, traveling with his brothers. His surroundings moving in slow motion as a truck came into their way, invading their trackside.

  
Madara was back in the car accident. The one that killed his siblings. He screamed as the truck collided on them.

  
His surroundings waved and faded slowly. The raven was back on the street and the world seemed to move slower. He seated up finding Hashirama kneeling in front of him. The brunette extended his arms to cup Madara's face and wipe his tears with his warm hands. The Uchiha's heart was racing painfully in his chest. He held the brunette's wrists as if he was gasping for his life and started into the Senju's handsome features. There was what looked to be makeup on his face and his eyes revealed a different shade. The comforting chestnut was giving place to a wide amber that stared into the Uchiha's obsidian pearls. He looked surprised and it wasn't a good surprise. No, it was a worrying surprised frown.

The metallic sound of a kunai hitting something stole Madara's attention to his right left side. Not far from them, he could see Tobirama attacking continuously his doppelganger, but he couldn't land a hit. And crazy-Madara didn't show any mercy as he struck the albino's face. seconds later Hashirama was landing exactly by his brother's side, his silky hair falling beautifully on his back. He moved his hand into intricate signs and a wood dragon emerged from the ground.

  
His attacker retreated once again, but this time he ran between the houses. Instead of pursuing the impostor, the brunette came close to his brother. Hashirama wasn't as beaten as Tobirama, actually, he showed no signs of being hurt or wounded.

  
"He is smart…" Tobirama pronounced as he ripped a piece of his shirt and bandaged around his arm. "He came running into the village just so you can't use all your power against him, having to protect us and the population."

  
Well, at least one version of him was being praised by the white-haired…

  
"Let me." Hashirama put his hands over Tobirama's wounds healing him. And he looked quite worried as he turned to the raven. "Came here you too."

  
Madara got up and trembled as he walked closer to the brunette. He was hoping Hashirama would also heal him and he was right about it. The Senju touched his head carefully and immediately the Uchiha felt the process taking effect. As the raven stared him down he couldn't contain his thoughts. This Hashirama wasn't his Hashirama… Still… Why was his body reacting like this? Madara couldn't stop the warmth that flooded him when he felt the brunette's touch and his concerned eyes laying on him. Guess he was needy since his ex-boyfriend dumped him to get with his cousin. Yes… that's definitely why he was feeling like this.

  
After healing the Uchiha, Hashirama put his hand on Tobirama's shoulder. "Can you take us to him?"

  
"Close enough. Just give me a moment. " The younger Senju answered as he closed the distance between Madara and himself.

  
"You want that kiss now?" The raven teased, but his smirk had a hint of how stressed he was with this whole situation.

  
"Punch me." The white-haired demanded.

  
Madara's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?"

  
"Yes," Tobirama confirmed raising his chin in defiance. "Give me your best punch."

  
"If you insist…" The Uchiha shrugged. It was not like he wouldn't have some satisfaction from hitting the albino. In fact, he desired to do that since their first meeting.

  
Madara put his left leg ahead and narrowed his eyes. He would give the white-haired something to remember for the next two weeks. The raven prepared himself to throw a cross straight to the pale chin. He felt compelled to ask if Tobirama was sure about that, but decided against as he moved his body quickly and precisely. Still, he did his best to not telegraph his punch.

  
His fist traveled fast and almost touched Tobirama's face. The Senju dodged and stepped inside. Madara felt his wind leaving his body as the Albino's fist connect to his stomach in a reverse punch.

  
"You're no defenseless kitten, you have the Sharingan now." Tobirama pronounced as he took the Uchiha's weight on his arms. "Can't let you wondering around anymore. "

  
The raven tried to keep himself conscious fighting against the colorful sports on vision and the pressure on his body. He could listen to Hashirama arguing with the albino, the brunette's voice getting distant but he couldn't do much as he felt his knees giving out and the darkness embracing him.

  
Tobirama. That fucker. He would pay him for this.

  
When Madara opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the green, full of plant wall in front of him. He was laying on his side on the hard floor. He blinked slowly trying to recover his senses. Then, the smell of burnt wood filled his nostrils and his throat felt dry because of the polluted air. The raven sits up in quickly looking around for the fire source before getting up. His midsection cramped with the movement causing the Uchiha to shrink over his abdomen. The memories came to him as brusquely as the punch Tobirama gave him and Madara felt his body getting filled with anger as his mouth got filled with water. The pain was making him feel like putting his guts out.

  
The raven did his best to ignore it and inspect his surroundings. He was in a room full of plants and flowers. So much for his pollen allergies. Just seeing this was capable of making his nose itchy. The ceiling was hollowed and also were the windows. By the amount of light coming through them, Madara blacked out for the night. The Uchiha started walking to the door. How did this happen, really? Oh yes… He was traveling to meet Izuna and throw him a party for his coming of age. And then, car crash. Albino grub. Perverted Gollum. Lobotomized Hashirama. Assassination attempt. Bloodsucker Hikaku. Murder confession. Another Madara. Another dimension…

  
To his surprise, the door was unlocked. Perhaps surprise wasn't the right word, taking into consideration everything that was happening, nothing more would surprise Madara. He opened the door only to find a half-destroyed house and soot everywhere. There scorch marks on the broken walls, but at the same time, the ambient was wet. As if firefighters just finished their work. Tobirama was laying on the floor, in front of the door, like a bloodied sack of potatoes. If not for the rise and fall movement of his breathing, the Uchiha would pass him for dead. In the middle of the place Madara spotted the other version of himself, the man was laying on his back over some seals on the floor. His shirt was missing and his chest and arms revealed, not only old and new scars, but also still bleeding wounds and black intricate symbols. On the other side of the destroyed room, Hashirama was seating with his back leaning against on, what once was, a beam. He immediately looked up to Madara as the raven came out of the plant's room and kept staring at him for some time. Then, the brunette passed his hand on his hair pushing back the front strands and sighed loudly before getting up.

  
Madara first thought was the Senju coming to him, but that was not what happened. Instead, Hashirama walked closer to the doppelganger, who was now moving slightly. The brunette's stern features caused a chill on Madara's spine and he stepped back unconsciously.

  
"Go back inside."

  
Anyone who knows the Uchiha wouldn't try ordering him around like that. Simply because he would do exactly the opposite to prove he follows only himself. Also, there is no way Madara would ignore the destruction that this place had become and hide inside a greenhouse. No. Way.

  
The raven narrowed his eyes and walked forward. That was when he took notice of the fire burning the houses of the street while people worked to put the flames down. This looked like Kings Landing after Daenerys burned the city down.

  
"What happened here?" He asked in a low, slightly shocked, voice.

  
"It was not easy to contain him." Hashirama scowled and looked down at the cause of the destruction laying on the floor. "The west side of the village was completely destroyed. We still don't know the number of fatalities."

  
"So... he is mad? Like this dimension's Madara was?"

  
"I don't know... Tobirama felt a lingering chakra on him. When we were applying the seal, the creature tried escaping from his body. Fortunately, we were capable to capture and lock it away. It was like a shadow. And I fear it was somehow controlling him."

  
"He is mad then." The Uchiha concluded walking away from Hashirama, to Tobirama's direction.

  
"Will the grub send me back when he wakes up?" The raven asked.

  
"Only Tobirama can answer that." Hashirama probably didn't understand much about the whole dimensional thing. Still, his answer pissed Madara off.

  
The Uchiha looked down at the passed out albino and lowered himself by his side.

  
"Be careful. " Hashirama warned. "He is a trained shinobi and might react badly to your presence."

  
Madara chuckled. "I'm sure he will."

  
The white-haired definitively would have an abrupt rise and the Uchiha would make sure of that. Because no one would get away so easily after delivering a sucker punch to the raven. Well, Madara wasn't one to get revenge on a defenseless sleeping man. So, Tobirama should feel honored to be an exception.

  
If the loud slapping sound wasn't enough to wake the albino, the sharp pain on his cheekbone was. He jumped like a scared cat and tried to grab his aggressor, only to receive a punch straight to his nose.

  
"Good morning, asshole." Madara spat as he retreated before the white-haired could strike back.

  
"If that's the kiss you promised, you are going to die alone, bitch."

  
Madara couldn't restrain the laugh that raised from his throat. "I might die alone. But your obnoxious self will die still a virgin! "

  
Tobirama's red eyes widened a bit. Madara watched his reaction with amusement.

  
"Holy fuck! You truly are a virgin!"

  
"Enough!" Hashirama came behind Madara. "What's the problem if he hasn't been intimate with anyone? ! Stop harassing him! You already got your revenge."

  
"Protective of your baby brother, Hashirama?" The Uchiha chuckled turning around to face the brunette. "Don't worry. Even if he paid me, I would never deflower h…” Madara got quiet when he caught in his eyes the other version of himself struggling to seat. “ It seems like the mad queen is awaking..."

  
Hashirama turned around and closed the distance between him and the man. The brunette grabbed him by his scalp and pulled him up dragging him out to the street. The Deja Vu came instantly to Madara and he winced at the memory. But he went behind the duo because he would not let this happen twice. Although, as soon as he came out on the street and there were two burnt corpses he decided to keep his mouth shut.

  
“Look around!!” Hashirama shouted. “Are you happy now?! Is that what you wanted?!”

  
“It’s not…But we can’t have what we want in this world.” The sealed Uchiha murmured and then his tone changed to something harsher. “And you gave me no choice when you came behind me, I had to defend myself.”

  
“What is the black thing we took out of you?” Tobirama questioned.

  
Their prisoner said nothing and the white-haired went on. “He is trained Hashirama, we need to take him to the interrogation room.”

  
“Can’t you solve this after you send me home?” Madara was getting impatient and closed his hands around the albino’s biceps.

  
“I can’t send you back so soon. My house was completely destroyed by the fire and so was my lab.” Tobirama released himself from the grip easily enough. “Also, I will have to study more about what happened. Since another of you also came to this dimension, more than one link was created. So, if I sent you back now, you could end up on the wrong dimension again.”

  
Hashirama started dragging the prisoner to the intelligence department, the wounded raven was stumbling a bit, but other than that he kept his posture.

  
The doppelganger gave a dry snort. “Instead of stabbing me in the back, this time you’re going to torture me, _Shodaime_? So much for someone who said to be my _brother_.”

  
Hashirama froze in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think things are getting much better... heheh
> 
> Also... Doesn't M!Madara know that "Never say never" is a real thing? 
> 
> And, C!Madara could have played this role of beeing from another dimession... But, the fact that he revealed himself will give M!Madara ideas to solve some of this dimensions problems :3
> 
> Please, tell me what you guys think about this :3


	9. Schrödinger's Cat

_ The doppelganger gave a dry snort. “Instead of stabbing me in the back, this time you’re going to torture me, Shodaime ? So much for someone who said to be my  brother .” _

_ _

_ Hashirama froze in place. _

  
  


The Senju released his grip on the Uchiha. "You are not from this dimension. " The brunette affirmed in a low trembling voice. "You are not… Madara is dead… I saw his corpse… "

  
  


"Hashirama! Collect yourself!" Tobirama commanded as he turned to the sealed Uchiha. "If you don't want to be dragged around, start walking." 

  
  


The man stared the white-haired Senju without displaying any expressions, then, his eyes turned to the weaker version of himself. His glare was confronted by the dark eyes as if the officer had no fear. Then, the terrorist started to walk. He seemed to know exactly where they were going. The intelligence department.

  
  


Madara could tell Hashirama was angry and shocked. Definitely shocked, possibly, with the destruction around. Possibly with something else. The fact was, there were dead people every direction they looked and the raven already counted twenty bodies. People worked around the city trying to reorganize things, recognize the dead and contact their families. People were crying silently while others seemed to be in utter despair. This was not something Madara was prepared to deal with. Much less in this case… A man with his name and face causing this destruction. It kinda made Madara question himself. Was he capable of doing such a thing? Will he lose his mind just like this man did? Because one thing was to take revenge on your brother's murderer, the other was killing innocent people who had nothing to do with that.

  
  


Madara couldn't stop staring at the other Uchiha as he was lead into the intelligence department. Hashirama had said something about him being controlled by another creature. Which, was difficult to believe, but given all late events, not impossible. Even so, supposing the raven was mind-controlled, it wouldn't erase all the deaths he caused. Also, if that was the case, there would be practically no chance of him recovering his sanity… Now, it's not right to go and take early conclusions. If the Uchiha came, in fact, from another dimension, there's no way to know what exactly happened there to make him into this monster. Still… Madara felt bad. He felt anguished and distressed. Because that man was a version of himself and that meant he had that destructive maniacal potential inside his core. Just a glimpse of that possibility caused a knot in the throat and ate him inside out. Because no matter what, Madara liked to think he was a good person. Yes, sometimes he had gone for "the ends justify the means" type of conduct, but that wasn't all about him. Actually, he would always do his best to not hinder anyone, even in his line of action. Because no one can ever fully comprehend others motivations.

  
  


If that wasn't enough to stress the raven, the fact that Tobirama had no idea how to send him home safely was. Even more now, when Madara was worried about his dimension's Hikaku trying to hurt Izuna. Since, with his disappearance, Izuna would become the main heir of the Uchiha enterprises. That would turn him into a target if Hikaku was a traitor just like his counterpart from this dimension. He should find a way back as soon as possible, but his hands were tied and the feeling of being useless was the worst one.

  
  


If something happened to Izuna, Madara wouldn't know what to do with his life and now he was haunted by the possibility of losing his mind.

  
  


"You are too quiet. " Tobirama glared him as he closed the door behind the interrogation room. Strangely enough, there wasn't much torture equipment there, only a chair in the middle of the empty space. 

  
  


Madara stopped chewing on his lower lip and gave him the driest answer. "I'm thinking." 

  
  


"About what exactly?" The white-haired insisted as he went to help Hashirama tie the other Uchiha on the chair. A metallic chair this time. Guess they learned from previous mistakes...

  
  


"Nothing you would care about. So, instead of questioning me, why don't you find a way to send me home?" Madara crossed his arms in front of his body as he leaned on the wall next to the exit door. 

  
  


"Nothing good can come out from your machinations." The grub retorted with a scowl turning to the officer and the sealed Uchiha glared his back with hatred. "No matter what dimension you came from." 

  
  


Madara ignored him and proceeded to analyze the other two. His doppelganger didn't seem to be happy about this whole situation, but other than his closed face, he was too calm to be true. He caught Madara's alert eyes on him and the corners of his lips moved slightly upwards. Madara knew that display of confidence quite well, his other self was definitely planning something. Well, the best to do in this case was smirk back, just to unsettle him. And it worked just fine as the visible dark eye narrowed.

  
  


As for Hashirama, he was silent, too silent for someone who is usually quite loud, while healing some of the tied Uchiha wounds. Watching this kinda gave Madara the creepy feeling in the guts. With that ability to restore someone's body, torture would have devastating potential. Just like in Tokyo ghoul, one could keep torturing another endless, without the victim getting infected or exhausted. Actually, it would also difficult the death by blood loss, so the torture could turn into something medieval-like. 

  
  


Suddenly, the need to escape came back in full force to Madara. He could feel the anxiety growing in him, his hands sweating, his jaw tightening.

  
  


"You are not planning to run, are you? " Tobirama, who walked back to him, leaned into the wall by his side between the door and himself, of course. That snarky fox, he probably noticed the tension on Madara's body.

  
  


Madara looked at the albino stern features before turning his eyes back to his doppelganger who now too occupied in a staring contest with Hashirama. "Are sure you want to know what I'm thinking?"

  
  


"You will be under surveillance until the day I send you to your weird dimension." Tobirama ignored his question and acted as if he knew exactly what was going through Madara's mind.

  
  


"You act as if know everything." Madara chuckled and went on with a stern tone. "Perhaps, you could help me to figure out something that's is bothering me…" 

  
  


Tobirama raised one perfect shaped white eyebrow and the raven took that as an affirmative answer.

  
  


"So... " Madara was doing his best to maintain his neutral features. "If the Uchiha there and I screw, do you think it would count as fucking or masturbating?"

  
  


The red eyes widened, and the albino looked liked a laboratory rabbit for second and Madara could feel all the eyes in the room staring him. 

  
  


"Oh, I forgot for a moment… You don't have much knowledge in that area, right?" 

  
  


Tobirama's face was getting red and his nostrils were flaring a bit. That's a score for Madara.

  
  


"You may wear my face, but there's no possibility of us being the same person." The tied Uchiha snarled in an angry tone.

  
  


Madara looked at him unfazed. "Should I count that as a vote for fucking, then?"

  
  


Hashirama gaped as he placed a blindfold on the sealed raven, who now was displaying a quite displeased scowl.

  
  


"Should I gag you?" The white-haired threatened.

  
  


"Kinky." The raven teased. "Guess you've been reading too much inappropriate …"

  
  


"I need to have a word with you. "Hashirama interrupted as he walked to the exit and unlocked the door, holding it opened so Madara could pass. 

  
  


"What a gentleman." Madara scorned but got outside nonetheless.

  
  


The brunette closed the door and stood tall in front of the officer. "Can you stop talking about those things? You are making everyone uncomfortable." 

  
  


Madara pulled a sad face and raised his hand, touching Hashirama's strong chest over his dirty hakama. The Senju stiffened under his palm but didn't retreat from his touch, maintaining his composure.

  
  


Who exactly that man thought he was to be ordering Madara around with that passive-aggressive attitude? Better throw some facts on that handsome face of his.

  
  


"In my dimension, for all I know, Hikaku could be planning to kill Izuna, just like he did in this hell hole. And, because of your dear brother, I'm stuck in this place without any means to help my last brother." Madara stepped forward putting his face almost touching Hashirama's and his mouth next to the brunette's ear before whispering. "So I will be saying whatever I want. Do you understand that, sweetheart?"

  
  


Hashirama didn't seem to have grasped what Madara just said, his face was like a puzzle when the raven stepped back and stared at him.

  
  


"Hikaku wasn't responsible for Izuna's death… Tobirama was the one who wounded him in the battlefield. "

  
  


Madara took a moment to process that information. "What?"

  
  


Hashirama's expression turned into a painful sad look. "The Uchiha and Senju were warring for years… We were enemies until my Madara and I signed a peace alliance and built this village."

  
  


"Hikaku poisoned Izuna's wound… He… He revealed that himself." The raven cleared shaking his head in a negative motion. "Unless he was lying, but it didn't look like it. There was no motive for him to lie when he was intending to kill me."

  
  


"Why would he reveal such a thing for you? You aren't even from this world…" Hashirama tried to find a plausible explanation for what he was listening to. 

  
  


"I don't know… He said something about taking the Uchiha leadership and then the shinigami there…" Madara signaled the interrogation room with his thumb. "Cut him in half and sent his soul straight to hell."

  
  


"Was Hikaku also a traitor in your world?" 

  
  


"I'm not sure yet… His father was, though. He tried killing Tajima to take the Leadership of the Uchiha Enterprises. "

  
  


Tobirama came out of the door closing it behind him. " How long will take for the Yamanaka arrive here?" 

  
  


Hashirama ignored his brother and proceeded to talk with Madara. "It seems your dimension isn't exactly as perfect as I thought…"

  
  


"Why would you think that? " Madara frowned a bit confused.

  
  


"I don't know…? The way you act?" 

  
  


"Should I be crying and dragging myself around? Is that what you think?" Madara sounded offended. "No one escapes death, Hashirama. Sooner or later it will be my turn, and then, I hope to meet my brothers there. So I think I should try to live the best life I can, and then, I will have some good stories to tell them, not just depressive shit."

  
  


"I'm impressed." Tobirama came in the talk. "It's the first time you said something rational…"

  
  


"Go suck a dick!"

  
  


"I guess I was wrong, you are still an animal." The grub provoked.

  
  


"You're the only animal here, bitch! This whole disarray is your fault! If you weren't messing with space-time shit, this wouldn't have happened!" Madara snapped. "Also, if you hadn't a hand in killing this world's Izuna, this world's Madara wouldn't have turned into a mass murderer! And possibly, we could have had his help to figure this shit out!"

  
  


Tobirama gave a dry laugh. "This dimension Madara didn't have much ability when it comes to the Hiraishin. He would offer no help."

  
  


"He might have helped to understand that black thing…" Hashirama pouted. 

  
  


Madara ignored him and proceeded with his line of thought. "... You said this technique function by forming a link with the person, like summoning… Does the bond breaks if the person dies?" 

  
  


"If you die here, it would be impossible to return your body. " Tobirama answered. "If that's what you're asking." 

  
  


"It's not." Madara glared at them. "What I mean is if we kill the Uchiha inside that room, there will be only one-dimensional link lasting. Therefore, there's no way to send me into the wrong dimension by your technique. That means I could return home quickly."

  
  


"Are you suggesting we should kill the other you?" Tobirama was a bit perplexed. "Although, your line of thought might be surprisingly correct…"

  
  


"He is responsible for more than twenty deaths. That sentence is more than fitting. Also, you will solve two problems in one move."

  
  


"This is not happening." Hashirama had a somber look in his eyes. "No one is going…"

  
  


"He might have useful intel." Tobirama cut in. "We would have to wait for the Yamanaka to examine his mind."

  
  


"He was being controlled by that thing!! No one is going to touch him!!" Hashirama shouted.

  
  


"You don't know that, yet!" Tobirama argued, his voice getting louder. "Where is the Yamanaka and why hasn't he arrived here?" 

  
  


"Forgive my delay, Hokage-sama. Tobirama-sama. " A blonde man appeared in the hallway entrance. "I was helping to save people who were trapped under house wreckages by localizing their thoughts sources."

  
  


"You… can read minds? That's unbelievable." The more he stood here the more this place was getting crazier.

  
  


"Not exactly… I can have access to people's thoughts, but only if I'm infusing chakra."

  
  


Guess they had the full x-man formation here...

  
  


"It's shocking to see Uchiha Madara alive, even if he is from another world. " The blonde said looking at the raven before turning to Tobirama. "Where is the other one?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess M!Madara would be capable of anything to return to Izuna and save him from Hikaku...  
Tobirama might agree with him in that... Will they try killing C!Madara? Mah... Who knows... Guess they will discover that C!Madara is the real boss C!Madara lol  
And about Zetsu too... That disgusting creature!  
By the way... Did M!Madara mention space-time? Guess he is coming to the conclusion that will solve some canon problems... 
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think <3  
ლ(･ω･*ლ)


	10. Alien Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not dead yet hehehe  
Sorry for the biggest delay :(  
Life hasn't been kind...  
Anyway, here is the Chap. 10 ... It's a bit small but it's a big step to my return? Yeah, I guess I could say that ;P

_Madara watched as Tobirama lead the Yamanaka inside the locked room. The blond seemed to be quite presentable for someone who was helping people trapped underground. Perhaps the mind reader was just a liar trying to find excuses for his late arrival. Well, in any case, Madara couldn't care less. All the raven could think about was his return to Izuna. _

His brother was alone in his dimension, vulnerable to any threats Hikaku or anyone else could pose. And Madara was stuck in this hell hole. Away from his loved ones. Unable to help them. All he could do was to pray for his family. Perhaps his father would notice something wrong. Tajima was intelligent and strong, he would deal with any insurgences and protect Izuna from any danger. Yes. His father would act immediately when confronted with any kind of threat against Izuna. Still… Tajima was so tired lately with all the innovations being launched by the Uchiha Enterprises. His old man's eyes carried the worn-out look into them. It wouldn't surprise Madara if Tajima didn't notice something... 

Fuck! Why was this happening? Why with him? 

The penetrating chestnut eyes studying the raven brought Madara's mind back to his current situation. 

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" The Uchiha snarled.

"Can't believe you suggested to kill the other you." The brunet revealed while frowning and showing off his disbelief face before looking down.

"That person is not me! If anything, he is just a shadow of what could have been a different version of me." The shorter man argued.

Hashirama gave a short sad laugh that almost sounded like a cough. "You suggested killing someone just to make things slightly easier for you." The brown eyes stared up into the black ones. "What makes you so different from him?" 

A wave of anger washed over Madara and the fury he felt must have had translated to his features by the weird look Hashirama gave him.

"Don't dare to compare us! I'm no saint! But that man is a mass murderer. He has no sense of justice! Nor sense at all! He attacked innocent people and killed civilians! If I ever became such a monster, it would be a blessing to be put down like a rabid dog instead of being free to do any more warm to people or arrested for the rest of my life." The Uchiha made a short pause to get some air in his lungs. "But I guess your distorted behaviors and interpretation of facts can't show you the obvious! So spare me from your disgusting comments and irrelevant sidenotes."

"You must be really angry." The brunet murmured. "I'm sorry about everything, but there is nothing we can do right now to send you back safely."

"I know that!" The raven spat before getting some hair off his face and scowling.

"Still… We can't kill him. Not before solving the suspicious about that creature controlling him… Perhaps, there was something like that messing with this dimension's Madara. If that's the case… I… I should have noticed something was wrong…"

The raven narrowed his eyes and took the opportunity to make the Senju feel even worse about himself. "If that was the case, you definitely should have noticed."

Hashirama pouted, his shoulders slightly slumped forward. "I know…"

Madara huffed and side glanced the brunette. "Are we going to be standing outside the interrogation room? That's no fun at all…" Then, he leaned against the wall once again and crossed his arms.

Hashirama shrugged. "Can't really let you in… Your presence might disturb the Yamanaka's work."

"He seems even more incompetent when you say that." The Uchiha disdained and rolled his eyes a bit.

"Don't say such things. You don't know him." 

"He looks like a liar to me. Also, he sounds overly confident." The black pearl eyes stared into the warm chestnut ones and Madara's voice changed into something darker as he raised one of his black eyebrows. "Do you want to know how overly confident people end in my line of work?"

"You are an officer, right? I guess they go to jail." Hashirama sassed as his mind travel to Konoha's police and all the people they sent to pass vacation behind bars.

"If they are lucky enough, they get killed without being tortured by criminals."

Hashirama's smile vanished. "Yamanaka Michi is the head of Konoha's intelligence department. He's the best man for this job…" 

"First, just so you know, I'm a superintendent. Not an officer. " Madara cut into the Senju's talk. "Second... If he is your best man, then, you are in deep shit. And I mean deep shit, Hokage."

"You are in fear." Hashirama concluded.

"I'm, most definitely, not!" The Uchiha answered annoyed gesticulating with his arms.

"I will protect you." The brunet promised in a warm tone.

"Are you stupid?!" Madara harshed. "My counterpart has at least two scaping plans by now! He smirked to me, Hashirama! "

"Perhaps he is being overly confident."

"Are you really doing that?! Don't throw my own words against me!"

"If he escapes, I can defeat him again." The Senju said as if it was something simple. "But he won't, and there aren't many people capable of unsealing him."

Madara sent him an angry glare as he opened his mouth. "You can defeat him again at what cost? How many people died already?! Can't you see what is actually happening?! Sometimes we can't be diplomatic! Some people never change and will only wait for the best chance to give you a killing blow! No matter how much mercy you showed them!"

"The way you talk… You are incredibly similar to my Madara… " The Senju murmured.

"Stop making this ridiculous depressed face! I know pretty well that victim role you enjoy playing so much!" 

"Just a bit… less tactful and respectful."

"Madara is probably turning in his grave after being compared to this failed project of human." Tobirama, who was standing in the interrogation room, said before calling Hashirama. "You should be here, brother. You could be helpful with the secrets of that crazy mind since you knew Madara better than..." 

"I can't take him with me." The brunet pointed out as he stared at the dimension's traveler. "Too much trouble and unpredictable actions. " 

Tobirama opened the door. "I want to take a look at that black thing and don't think it's wise to let the Yamaka working alone." 

"Oh, hello there tiny white worm. Having fun listening to other people's conversation cus' your life is completely boring and dull?"

The albino closed the door behind him narrowing his red eyes to Madara and dropping his voice. "There is nothing tiny about me."

Madara stared at the silver-haired man a bit shocked, his mouth gaping a bit. The raven wasn't expecting such comeback from the virgin boy.

"Behave you two. " Hashirama demanded as he took his younger brother's place in the interrogation room.

The Uchiha watches as the Hokage disappeared from his view. "The black thing?" 

"The lingering chakra I felt when fighting against you," Tobirama explained as he leads the way. "I have this weird feeling about that thing actually knowing more about what is going on than anyone else."

"This black thing was inside his body?" 

"Kinda yes." Tobirama seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as they walked. 

"Creepy… this is sounding too much like an alien to me."

They went inside another room. This was seemed to be filled with what survived from Tobirama's lab.

"You know… You should be careful, this could be a plan to obliterate all the humans from the planet."

"Don't touch anything." The albino warned. "Don't want any accidents happening here." 

"Is this your new lab?" Madara eyed the place spotting a glass container with a black thing that couldn't stop moving against the clear surface.

"Not really… Just a fast solution until we rebuild my house." The white-haired stopped in his tracks as he noticed the raven playing with one of his kunais. "What did I just tell to you?! Are you deaf or something?!"

Madara went tense as Tobirama approached him and snatched the blade from his hands. "You're worse than a reckless child!"

"What's is your fucking problem?! Everyone needs to do exactly what you said! Otherwise, you start screaming and complaining in my ears! Sorry to break this to you, but that's not how the real-life works!" 

"As if you are someone to give me life lessons!" Tobirama snarled stepping closer to the raven and Madara could feel sprinkles of his saliva falling on his face. "You can't even think properly and all that crosses your mind are perverted ideas!"

The Uchiha stared at the unkempt silver hair before glaring into the scarlet eyes. Madara moved his hand quickly to grab the kunai back, but Tobirama easily evaded his attempt before smirking. 

And that was too much to the raven. He was now playing dirty as he stepped ahead baring his teeth into a snarl. Only to lick Tobirama's pinkish lips in a fast move.

Couldn't deny it. The albino mouth tasted like cherry blossom making Madara miss it immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we wait for Tobirama's reaction ... hopefully not too long ><
> 
> =Oh, pls! Don't go away before leaving me a comment! :)


	11. Swallow Your Pride Suck My Cockiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was not ready for this chapter... And I guess you guys won't be ready either.  
There is some explicit stuff here. Be warned.

Couldn't deny it. The albino mouth tasted like cherry blossom making Madara miss it immediately.

Still, he didn't reach for it again. No, that would make no sense. The Uchiha's main goal was to piss off Tobirama and have some entertainment with his amusing reactions. Which doesn't mean the raven couldn't appreciate the other, right? Well, the albino was definitely a point out of the curve when it comes to his looks and charm.

Or was it? For a second there Madara could have fooled himself...

What? What the fuck he was thinking about? Was his mind playing tricks on him? There were zero chances of him feeling anything but annoyance regarding Tobirama. Zero!!

Well, it's not like he had much time to think about this now. Because, if the bright red eyes staring him with some mischievous intentions transpiring weren't enough to catch Madara's full attention, Tobirama's mouth colliding with his own was. And that blew the Uchiha's mind, who was startled by the kiss to the point of stepping back and hitting the back of his legs on Tobirama's new working desk. He might have gasped since he felt the younger grinning into his mouth as he deepened the contact brushing their teeth together with the movement.

Madara didn't lose time and grabbed the albino's hair, tugging his head in a power display as he got more aggressive with the kiss. Their tongues fighting each other between bites and sucking. He felt his hair being pulled as Tobirama's cold hand made it's way up inside his shirt and started pinching his nipple a bit too harshly. The raven tried to free his abused skin by pushing the lean arm away from him, but Tobirama didn't want to relent, choosing that moment to completely press his body against Madara's.

The Uchiha held a moan rising from his throat as he felt the albino's hardness next to his groin. He thrust his hips forward rubbing against the other. If someone would back up there it certainly wouldn't be Madara.

They played that game until Tobirama stopped kissing him, gasping to fill his lungs with air. This definitely wasn't something the Uchiha was expecting and his dumbfounded state might have transpired to the taller man as the white-haired narrowed his eyes before trying to take control over Madara's body once again.

The raven watched as the pale hands passed by his neck and wrapped around the base of his hair. The albino's scarlet eyes pierced him for a second before the reddish lips approached once again. This time, instead of kissing him, Tobirama languished passed his tongue over Madara's lips before putting some strength on the Uchiha's shoulders trying to push him down.

That's it. Should Madara go down on him so promptly? Goosebumps crawled up his spine and his mouth started salivating as his body heated up quickly. Still, not so hastily…

The Uchiha's hand released Tobirama's hair, grabbing him by the back of his neck instead. A feral smile made its way to Madara's lips just before the raven leaned forward attacking the pale skin under the sharp jawline with his hot wet mouth.

Tobirama tensed slightly before giving in to his touch and only then Madara used his free hand to start undoing the albino's pants. The raven tried to switch their positions and press the other against the desk, but the Senju didn't seem to want that as he grabbed Madara by the hips and held him firmly in his place. His pinkish mouth panted as he felt a warm hand wrapping itself around his cock and he could feel Madara grinning against his skin. What brought him back to action.

Upon having his pants untied and dropped to the ground by the white-haired while Tobirama's hands grabbed his ass and stroked the raven's dick, Madara started questioning his first reading of the albino. Perhaps he was wrong about him… There was nothing innocent nor naive about the way the man was touching him. Other than pinching his nipple to hard, Tobirama knew what he was doing. And he was doing it better then Madara would expect. Well, Izuna liked to say that the quiet ones would always amaze you.

Guess the brat was right, was the Uchiha's thought as Tobirama put their lengths together and guided raven's hand towards their cocks asking silently for more contact and stimulus.

"I'm going to fuck that mouth of yours." The albino whispered with a rough voice into Madara's ears while biting his lobe and pulling his head back by the hair. "You are going to remember this every time you think of talking… Your throat is going to be so sore you are going to beg me to fuck your ass next time."

A shiver descended through Madara's back as he felt Tobirama's hand going up from his neck to his face and the cold thumb pressing against his lips to make its way into his mouth. The raven started putting some more effort into stroking the albino's hardiness after that. And the next time the albino tried pushing him down again Madara slowly went south dropping to his knees while distributing a variety of bites on Tobirama's torso over the man's black shirt.

The Uchiha's dick throbbed in the view of the dripping precum spreading out from Tobirama's cock. It was around the same thickness as Madara's, but it was longer and the pinkish head was larger than the rest of the length. The Uchiha grinned as he grabbed the albino's ass digging his nails into the white skin as he spread the man's cheeks. The black eyes darted up to look at Tobirama's reaction, only to find him with a predatory glare, the bright red color almost fully covered by the dark enlarged pupils.

Madara smirked and took hold on the base of the white cock approaching it slowly and letting some of his hot breath caresses the rose tip while keeping eye contact with the albino. The raven gave one more stroke on the hardness in front of his face only to have his hand snatched away and put on Tobirama's hip. Then, his hair was harshly pulled back and his lips involuntarily opened slightly.

Tobirama glared the Uchiha with hungry determination as he slapped his cock against the man's face and circled his lips with the angry head. "Touch yourself. " He demanded before forcing his dick against Madara's reddish swollen lips. "Yes… Open wide like that. "

Meanwhile, in another room from the same building, Hashirama watched as the Yamanaka shinobi had his eyes closed in concentration and his hands-on Madara's temples. The Uchiha had his eyes blindfolded and was completely still on the chair he was tied to. There was no sound there other than their breaths. Things seemed to run smoothly and even if the blond nin hadn't acquired any information until now, they had a lot of time.

What bothered the Hokage, was exactly the fact that was supposed to calm him down. Everything was too quiet. Wasn't the mind specialist supposed to check-in already? The Senju paced around and came back to his watching spot next to the door. The long fingers fidgeted with the tips of his hair as Hashirama decided between interrupting the Yamanaka or not.

The brunette approached them observing how the visible part of Madara's semblance was relaxed, his dried lips slightly parted. It was a big contrast when compared to the frowned and sweaty face from the blond shinobi. Something about that tense expression called Hashirama's attention to it and the Senju took a second to figure out what exactly was it. The eyes. They would stop moving behind the closed eyelid. Just like someone stuck in a nightmare.

"Sir? " Hashirama asked poking him with his index finger.

Then, chaos disrupted. The man released Madara's head and grabbed his own while falling to his knees screaming his lungs out. His chakra was completely unaligned.

Hashirama quickly moved his hands into a seal as to free the man from the possible genjutsu. To his dismay, it did work as he expected.

"Madara! Stop this right now!" His voice was a thunder commanding the prisoner.

Still, it provoked no fear to the Uchiha, who managed to give a twisted smile before whispering. "Too late. "

"Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Hashirama had barely any time to look at his attacker before feeling the control of his body slipping between his fingers. He did his best to take back his command and resist the technique, but he was probably failing as he was moving towards Madara against his will. How? He asked himself as his own hands slowly unlocked the blindfold covering the raven's eyes. His lips trembling as he tried to snarl.

"It seems we you can't completely unseal me while in this state… " Madara complaint was the last thing he heard before his conscience slowly fades to a darker corner in his mind.

The Uchiha patiently waited for the tanned Senju to untie him from that uncomfortably cold metal chairs. And as he saw himself free he massaged his wrists carefully as he observed the man in front of him. Hashirama looked tired and haunted, probably exhausted from his working hours and the recent battle against him. He was still an imposing figure.

"Why did you do this to our friendship, Hashirama? " Madara asked lifting his hand caressing the Senju's face. "Always I was straight forward with you… I warned you when I left the Village … I told you of our future battles … I longed for them… And then… you did that. You stabbed me in the back. Couldn't you even kill me in an honorable way… ? If I had a drop of hope left in my heart, you destroyed it that night."

The raven then walked to the passed out figure on the floor, the blond Yamanaka. Who would imagine such an uninteresting figure would be his key out of this locker room. Madara took the man's weapons and, upon catching the shiny long blond hair in his view, he smirked. He couldn't leave the place before cutting the ponytail off and taking it with him as a trophy. That shinobi was impressively strong-willed and gave a hard time to Madara until he was subjugated under the Uchiha's genjutsu. The one Madara had to cast inside his own mind since his body was still sealed.

"Lead the way out." The raven ordered and was promptly obeyed by the brunette.

Hashirama walked to the heavy door unlocking it with chakra and holding it open so Madara would pass. They crossed the hallway until the stairs who gave access to the exit of the underground facility.

Unfortunately, there was a guard there. A strong Senju woman who looked strangely to them. "Hashirama-sama, the prisoner shouldn't be out of his cell."

Is this kunoichi stupid? Why is she questioning her Hokage and clan head?

"He is under my jurisdiction." Hashirama retorted. "Don't stand in my way, Touka."

It wouldn't be that simple, though. The Senju woman closed her hand on the Hokage's arm. "Cousin, this will work against your credibility with the villagers. Konoha needs you to be responsible and to protect the village."

That seemed to sparkle a light inside Hashirama's mind and his body trembled while a grimace took its place on his face. "Hel…p."

Touka's realization took less than a second and the kunoichi charged to attack Madara. Unfortunately, for her, that was her worst decision. Because, in this case, Hashirama's real will aligned with the Yamanaka's one under the genjutsu. Protect the Uchiha. And if something was more than certainly, it was her easy defeat against the god of shinobi.

The kunoichi was quickly sent flying through the place, completely demolishing one of the walls, hitting a shelf full of flasks and dropping unconscious just to have the same shelf fall over her body.

Madara didn't expect to find a lab under this place, but that was something acceptable given Konoha's parameters. Now, nothing in this world could have him more stunned than catching himself, with pants down, keeling on the floor while giving a blow job to Tobirama.

The albino also seemed completely shocked as his eyes darted between Hashirama and Touka's half-buried body. His hands still holding Madara's hair and keeping him into place as the raven tried to free himself from the cock stuffing his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping for some comments... I usually don't write smutty scenes soooo this is first time experience LoL  
Pls give me some feedback about the chapter


	12. Arcade Dance Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final confrontation. A fair fight between C!Madara and M!Madara ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :: There's violence description in this chap. ^^

_ The albino also seemed completely shocked as his eyes darted between Hashirama and Touka's half-buried body. His hands still holding Madara's hair and keeping him into place as the raven tried to free himself from the cock stuffing his mouth. _

The wall crashed loudly and the two figures came into Madara's view. This wouldn't be the first time someone caught him in the act. Perhaps he should start being a bit more careful to where and when he got undressed, not that he was completely naked now, but you get what I mean. The raven knew pretty well how bad these scenarios could end. Sure, his mother wouldn't have sent him to a gay cure center out of the blue. Nor Obito would have stabbed his arm after spotting him and his silver-haired crush on the rooftop of the Uchiha enterprise. He gained eleven stitches that night and was almost sued since the boy was still seventeen while Madara had passed his twenty-five anniversary two months ago. Luckily, Fugaku, the current CEO, inferred and prevented it from happening to safeguard the Uchiha enterprise's name.

Those facts built to his immediate reaction, being very aware of the possible outcomes, Madara flinched away from Tobirama in milliseconds. Or at least, he tried to. But was held down by his hair, ended up gagging on the thick cock and biting onto it out of pure reflex.

That was enough to bring everyone back to the present moment. Actually, not everyone since Hashirama was standing, like a statue, by the fresh new entrance to the office as Tobirama pushed the hot mouth away with a pained gasp. The metallic sound building up their adrenaline was this dimension's Madara unsheathing slowly the short blade he was carrying on his waist. The air was getting so thick, he probably could cut through it. At least, the psychopath gave enough time for the albino to put his dick back inside his pants. It would be a shame if he lost such a charming tool. 

The mad Uchiha held the sword pointing at Tobirama and his visible eye glistened as he gave the first step advancing towards the interrupted duo. 

Not good. Nop. Not good at all! Madara's mind shouted as he struggled to pull his pants up while crawling back under the desk. Some old memories were being brought back to the surface as the situation unfolded before him. 

Positioning his back foot, the albino got himself in a defensive stance. "Would like to see you try." He taunted. "Like this, there's no way you can stand against me."

The sealed Madara hesitated. Perhaps, while his powers were suppressed, he was no real match for Tobirama. Who, by the way, smirked upon catching the visible staggering in the black eye. Still, in the cop's opinion, Tobirama shouldn't be teasing the Uchiha demon. No, Madara knew himself. He knew he could make backup plans out of thin air. Also, why Hashirama wasn't doing shit to control the prisoner? The brunette probably sided with him!

A devilish grin splattered itself on the sealed Uchiha's face. "Perhaps I can't, but he does." And with that Hashirama launched himself on the albino.

"Brother?!? Hashirama! What, in the name-? Kai! " The white-haired cursed as he dodged the brunette's punches and threw two kunais around the room, but he wasn't lucky enough to teleport before receiving a kick to his ribs and flying across the place wrecking another wall. 

Fuck! Madara should find a way out of here before this underground facility ends up falling on his head. Unfortunately, with Tobirama occupied, there was nothing to protect him against the Uchiha demon. Who, by the way, was an unavoidable obstacle to reach the exit. 

A moving obstacle that was coming his way!

"Try not to be an easy kill, I want to have some fun." His doppelganger warned.

The cop came out on the other side of the desk and got up. That's when Madara shut down his jester side and pushed the desk on the Uchiha's direction making everything on it fly around.

The sealed raven jumped high over it and brought the sword down fast as bolt leaving almost no time for the superintendent to avoid the blade rolling away. 

Grabbing the first thing that came into his sight, an empty bottle, the space traveler dodged again and threw the glass at his attacker. Who easily avoided it and smirked provoking. "That's all you can give me? Is that why you whore yourself out? Because that's the only thing you know how to do?" 

Motherfucker! Madara wanted to kill him barehanded now just to prove a point! Yet, he just couldn't do that while the other had a damn sword! The raven proceeded to throw another bottle and jumped backward to put some distance between them. But as he did so, his back touched the wall. There was no way to go now. His hands were sweating as his eyes searched for an opening. But all he found was a kunai embedded in the bookshelf by his side. He grabbed it like his life depended on that and kicked the shelf while gripping the holder so the kunai would come off.

Sparks spread around the room when he was capable to turn and block the other attack just in time.

"Let's dance." The mad Uchiha grinned moving fast and Madara struggled to defend himself with such a tiny kunai.

He would have to improvise! And he did as grabbed a large Becker and aimed to hit his enemy head with it while he blocked another attack with the kunai. But the psycho was faster and grabbed his wrist. 

For a second, Madara thought he would lose his hand as the other moved and turned the blade changing it's route. But then, everything went slower. He could see the moment in slow motion as it happened. He dropped the kunai and his hand flew through the air grabbing the Uchiha's right wrist and stopping his motion mid-air. Then, he tried to kick the other's knee, but the crazy raven lifted his leg blocking the hit and proceeding to counter-attack. 

The hard feet on his solar plexus almost caused the cop to blackout and covered his vision with bright spots. He lost his grip on the other's wrist and by a miracle he had time to rotate inside passing under the other's arms. The self-defense technique forced the attacker to let go of the victim's arm, otherwise, the twisting motion would break his wrist. He broke free and could see as the other turned around being able to strike him in the head with the Becker that turned into glass shards with the crash.

Blood started pouring from a deep cut on the mad Uchiha's eyebrow and he retreated some steps when the red thick liquid drained into his working eye.

That was the opening he was looking for and Madara didn't think twice before taking it to run towards the exit.

Both, Hashirama and Tobirama, also, fought using mostly melee weapons and hand to hand combat. Their big magic tricks wouldn't work well in this closed space, the cop supposed. Still, the albino was having trouble doing his best to defend himself from his brother's attacks. They moved fluidly preventing themselves from each other's attacks as if they were performing a martial arts demonstration.

Madara, to avoid getting between the two in his way out, had to jump over the desk he threw minutes ago against his doppelganger. As he did so, he felt an impact on his back, enough threw him a bit forward, followed by intense pain on his left shoulder blade. The sealed Uchiha had attacked his back!

Instinctively, the raven reached for it and found Tobirama's kunai buried in his back, too close to his heart. He grabbed it and ripped it off in a mindless impulse made of adrenaline. That must have drawn the albino's attention, who got punched in the face and, as he tried to switch back to the fight, Hashirama's blade pierced straight through his arm. 

Madara fell forward, between the mess of papers and drawers, while watching that scene. They would both die here. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in tight fists. Looking down in defeat. That's when he spotted it. His best friend. Inside one of those broken drawers was his automatic gun.

Madara took hold of it and turned to his doppelganger direction. The man was almost over him, the blade pointing down ready to deliver the killing blow. 

He shot twice.

One bullet to the thorax, the other to the head.

The Uchiha fell immediately over the half turned desk, his limp body hanging bent on it. The sword still held tight in hand.

The cop's hand shook while he still had the gun pointed. To his left Tobirama looked shocked and Hashirama fell on his knees dropping his blade and lifting his hands to his silky chestnut hair. "Tobirama?" The Hokage's voice was a weak shaking murmur. Then, his eyes looked around the destruction spotting the Uchiha's limp body. He let out a cry, like a scared wounded animal, and raised himself walking towards the two Uchihas. Madara saw the brunette approaching with a disoriented look and feared he would be attacked by the Hokage.

"What have you done?" Hashirama murmured, his hands shaking as he touched the limping body of the cop's doppelganger. He kneeled on the floor and carefully brought him into his arms checking his vitals. 

It's not like he could take any more damage. Still, he wished to tell him _ I bought his tickets to hell. _ The raven opened his mouth to say exactly, but he found no voice. He fell backward, over the messed papers, his blood mixing with the black ink. 

Everything went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no Major Character Death tag in this fic... There must be a reason for that, but I'm not sure why... hehehe
> 
> Please, feed me with comments and kudos 
> 
> (♥ω♥*) 
> 
> xoxo


	13. Game Over

_ Madara saw the brunette approaching with a disoriented look. He opened his mouth to say something, but he found no voice. He fell backward, over the messed papers, his blood mixing with the ink.  _

  
  


_ Everything went blank. _

  
  
  
  


Next time Madara opened his eyes, it was to find Hashirama's face hovering over him. He felt weak. So weak he wanted to cry. Even then, he gathered all the energy in his body and punched the brunette's face. The perfect nose cracked under his hand and the tanned man backed away with a startled look.

  
  


"Holy shit! " The Senju startled backing off, his eyes wide as golf balls and his hands flying protectively to his face.

  
  


Madara prepared himself to get up from the place he was laying but was interrupted. 

  
  


"Madara!! My God! Madara!!" The Uchiha watched petrified as Izuna came crying into the view and held him in a hug. "I thought you would die! How could you do this to me, brother?!? How dare you!! You would leave me behind the same way our brothers did!! I would never forgive you!! I would never …" His voice was muffled by his sobs as his tears dropped onto Madara collarbone. 

  
  


"Izuna…" He whispered. He was back! But how? Did Tobirama send him? Why Hashirama was here? "What happened? What is he doing here?"

  
  


"The car crash, don't you remember?" His brother asked confused. Behind him, the brunette was trying to stop his nose from bleeding with some gauze. "Touka was talking to you through a phone call, she immediately tracked back your location and sent an air rescue." 

  
  


"The crash…" His memories were coming back.

  
  


"They found you half-dead, you had lost too much blood… While they transported you, you had two cardiac arrests… Doctor Hashirama, Touka's cousin, was contacted by her. He came in immediately and went to the emergency room with you. He saved your life… I know you're probably confused, but you shouldn't punch the man after everything he did for us."

  
  


Doctor Hashirama? Emergency room? Had his last days being a mere hallucination? Some weird ride on wonderland because of blood loss and anesthesia?

  
  


"When did I came in? " Madara couldn't believe that. "How long ago?"

  
  


"Two days ago, brother," Izuna told him while managing to put his nerves under control. "It's was my birthday, I was getting inked when I received the hospital's call. I got so disoriented the tattoo artist had to drive me here in his motorcycle." He frowned as he remembered the fact.

  
  


That was it, then. He was probably under some drug administration. That's why he had such weird dreams… Still, why dream with the doctor? 

  
  


"Izuna, I know it's hard for you, but I have to run some tests on your brother to evaluate his recovery progression," Hashirama explained to the younger. "Do you mind waiting outside? Just for a couple minutes." 

  
  


Izuna didn't like the idea and anyone could tell that by his scowling face. Yet, he left the room. 

  
  


Hashirama approached the bed with sad puppy eyes. "I knew you would be angry with me after I left to study medicine abroad without telling you… That I left while your mom sent you to that psychological institution… " The brunette seemed to be choosing his words carefully as he held the gauze against his nose. "Still, I wasn't expecting this kind of reception…" 

  
  


"Are you going to perform the medical evaluation, or not? " Madara cut his words with an icy tone. He didn’t want to hear Hashirama’s excuses after so long. This was on their past now. Their messed up broke up and the gay cure therapy he was coerced to by his mother. He really didn’t want to think about this now.

Hashirama clenched his jaw and picked a small lantern in his white coat pocket. "Follow my finger with your eyes." 

  
  


The raven obeyed the instructions and the brunette pulled his covers after. "Can you move your feet? " 

  
  


Yes, he could. 

  
  


"Any visual alteration?" 

  
  


"No." 

  
  


"Any numbness or tingling on the left arm?" 

  
  


"Nothing." 

  
  


"Anything you might want to tell me?" The doctor asked and his warm hand touched Madara's forearm. 

  
  


Black pearls glared him. Hashirama looked tired, his hair was oily and there were dark shades under his eyes. Madara sighed. "Nothing… I just… I had a weird dream with you and … Your brother, Tobirama. " 

  
  


The brunette eyebrows arched. "Tobirama? My lost brother?"

  
  


"It's weird, I know…" The Uchiha confirmed sheepishly glancing sideways. 

  
  


Imagine if Hashirama had a clue about the things he was doing with the white-haired. No. Not possible. Somethings should go to our graves before they left our lips.

  
  


"You might have had a consciousnesses lapse during surgery and recognized me in the room. " The doctor explained, the chestnut eyes not leaving Madara's face even for a second. "That's more common than you could imagine."

  
  


Madara eyed him back quietly and gave a small smile. He was glad to see Hashirama. This Hashirama. Not a crackhead version with alcoholism and aggressive tendencies.

  
  


"Was it a good dream?" The Senju questioned smiling back, chestnut eyes sparkling with curiosity.

  
  


The Uchiha chuckled. "You were amazingly strong and had healing powers. But you also were completely insane. You drank… "

  
  


"I missed you every day," Hashirama whispered. "But I couldn't contact you… Botsuma, he warned me… He would punish Itama and Kawarama if I gave him any reason to distrust me…" 

  
  


Madara knew what kind of thing the Senju patriarch did with his kids. The aggression and cruel punishments. He had witnessed it happening countless times, usually when he went to study in Hashirama's house, when nobody had a clue they were dating. When Botsuma found out about his elder son's sexual identity everything worsened. The man was a tyrant and he knew exactly how to manipulate his kids and make their lives miserable.

  
  


Hashirama must have noticed he had brought some bad memories into the room and easily changed the subject. "How was he in your dream? I mean, Tobirama… I don't have many memories with him, we were too young... " 

  
  


The raven rested his left hand over Hashirama's one. The one the brunette was laying on his forearm. "He was an ass." Madara snorted his eyes filled with humor. "He didn't look anything like you… He was taller than me, had paper-white skin and hair, red eyes and some tattoos on his face. " 

  
  


"Yeah… He had albinism. " Hashirama smiled. "You probably saw him in some old picture in my parent's house when we were kids. I still can't believe he disappeared under my watch… "

  
  


"I don't remember you ever telling about him…" Madara revealed. "Nor seeing any pictures… Hashirama, I didn't know you had a missing brother."

  
  


"I probably told you… You just can't remember, but your subconscious does." The doctor explained with a sad look and turned towards the door. "I should let Izuna back in. He was wrecked these past days." 

  
  


"Hashirama…Thank you." Madara called him and he turned around to face the raven. "Also, sorry for punching you."

  
  


"Buy me a coffee and we will be even." The Senju winked and opened the door. "You can come inside." 

  
  


"Is he alright?" Madara listened to his brother fretting over him. "When he will be able to eat?" 

  
  


"He is fine. The recovery rate is truly impressive. " Hashirama answered with such a calmness Madara felt like hitting him. "He is not running a fever and there won't be the need for another surgery. He probably can go out of the fasting anytime. I will give the nurses the new protocol." 

  
  


Hashirama left as Izuna returned to the room and as soon as the door closed, the younger blurted. "I can't believe you hot ex was the guy who saved your life! Damn! If that happened to me, I would never let him go like this." 

  
  


"Shut up, brat. " Madara glared and, upon catching his brother's face, spilled. "I'm taking him to a coffee a shop."

  
  


Izuna's grin was formidable. "You really don't waste time! This is just like some sappy romance novel thing."

  
  


"Why were you getting another tattoo?" Madara dropped the subject of his romantic life and chided, his dried rough voice lacking the light humor. "You know I don't like this! You're destroying your body! No one stick adhesives on a Ferrari!" 

  
  


"Brother, please! It's my body and I like the ink on my skin!" Izuna argued. "Let's not fight over such a thing now, you need to recover, not to get stressed." 

  
  


"Also, you know I have forbidden you to ride a motorcycle! Even so, you had no problem to jump straight on one to come here!" Madara couldn't believe his brother had risked his life that way. "Those things are too dangerous!" 

  
  


"You are the one on a hospital's bed! So, shut up!" Izuna glared him with an incredulous look. He was getting pissed.

  
  


Madara scowled but got quite. His brother had a point.

  
  


"The tattoo artist is really something else…" The younger revealed with a dreamy smile. "He kinda remembers me of Obito's ex. What was his name, really? The photographer… Ahhh, I remember now. Kakashi…" 

  
  


"I would prefer if you didn't …" Madara muttered under his breath before yawning. "Why don't you tell me something nice instead?" 

Izuna chuckled and leaned against the bed. "Some farmers said Manju dragged you out of the water and wouldn't stop barking until you get rescued. He is a hero too." 

  
  


Manju! Madara had almost forgotten his beloved dog! " Where is he? Is he alright?" 

  
  


"He is worried about you. However, he isn't allowed in the hospital. He had to stay in the parking lot." The younger chuckled. "And you always said Manju was a stupid dog and that couldn't be helped. It turned out he was much smarter and braver than my project colleagues."

  
  


Izuna's voice was one of the best things in this world. Madara felt so happy now. His brother was here, safe by his side and talking funny things about his coworkers. 

  
  


By the way, Madara would have to investigate Hikaku. Perhaps his subconscious was trying to tell him something and he should better listen to it. With those thoughts, he drifted into sleep.

  
  


This time, when Madara awoke, it was to the scent of black coffee and warm bread. His stomach growled and he looked around the room spotting Izuna dozing off over an uncomfortable-looking chair. Then, the food came into his view. It was placed over a small desk. 

  
  


Madara sat up carefully. He wouldn't wake his brother, the younger was probably worn out from looking over him. With that in mind, the Uchiha got up, grabbed his IV and crossed the room slowly. When he got to his goal he grabbed a slice of bread and pushed into his mouth as he had just returned from a fucking desert. 

  
  


However, when he thought about drinking the coffee, Madara noticed there were no cups there. He searched the room with his eyes and concluded they were probably inside the small cabinet by his right. He opened the door finding a black ripped turtleneck, which he snatched out of his way. But then, under the shirt and laying over black folded pants, Madara found something else. He choked on the bread.

  
  


Tobirama's kunai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? 
> 
> No, no! Don't go away so quickly! 
> 
> So, for those who didn't understand how, exactly, m!Madara came back to his original universe, well, here I give you a small explanation. 
> 
> When Madara fell over Tobirama's WIPs and his blood mixed with the seal while he was still kinda infusing his chakra and he had Tobirama's kunai in one of his hands, somehow he was sent back by activating the seals. 
> 
> This was supposed to be the last chapter since the narrative follows mainly M!Madara... But, I guess I should give you guys an overview of what happened with C!Madara and Hashirama and Tobirama and B.Zetsu. 
> 
> Also, perhaps, there will be a continuation for this work, but I haven't really organized anything yet and I just don't like to go posting without, at least, some defined and closed points in the fic. 
> 
> I'm talking too much here already, but I would like to leave you a message. Stay safe. Covid-19 is around, we are living through a world quarantine and we should do our best to avoid becoming a vector for the virus, not only for our self-benefit but also for other people who are in the risk group. 
> 
> That's all, folks. 
> 
> ps.: leave a comment bellow ;P
> 
> Also, does anyone have an idea about who is the handsome tattoo artist?  
Will M!Madara get back together with M!Hashirama? IDK... C!Tobirama might find in the future one way between the two worlds, his kunai is already there... It could have left behind a link. 
> 
> :)  
xoxo


	14. Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit diferent, you guys will notice it as you read. Still, I had the feeling I should work on this perspective, so that's what I did. I hope you enjoy  
:)

I was sure I could contain Hashirama when he was being controlled by someone else, but it was easier said than done. My brother was like war a machine, he could avoid and defend all my attacks and I couldn't go for a killing blow without seriously harming him. 

Somehow, Madara found a way of controlling him. That Uchiha was a cunning and smart bastard. At least, he wasn't doing it well enough to take profit from Hashirama's best skills, otherwise, I would have been defeated quickly. But he had enough control to the point of getting in my way of stopping him. 

Suddenly it made sense of what could be happening. I shouldn't have left him to be sounded out by the Yamanaka! However, now I knew a better way to stop this before any more damage was caused. Otherwise, this wouldn't end well just like the whole thing was unfolding. 

Impressively, the cop was showing to be much more fierce than I could have Imagined and when his Sharingan activated, I was kinda hoping he would get out alive. That was, until I saw him getting stabbed in the back after all the stunts he pulled. I should admit, then, I got a bit worried and disappointed.

However, there was nothing I could do to help and Hashirama's blade piercing my arm brought my full attention back to our combat. He twisted the blade inside me before pulling it back and I couldn't hold the pained groan nor nausea that ravage my stomach. I spat the water in my mouth and avoided my brother as he launched himself again with the sword. Unfortunately, while I dodged the blade, I received a kick to my right knee and fell to the ground. 

I was about to use the Hiraishin to escape the lowering katana when two short and loud explosive sounds almost ruptured my ears. The next thing I saw was Hashirama dropping the blade looking horrified and falling to his knees. 

I looked back to the Uchihas, hoping to understand what just happened. The cop had the weapon he brought from his dimension in his trembling hand. The sealed one had fallen, his body was slack and blood was dripping from his head. I got paralyzed at the scene and the question in my head was only one. How? 

That thing he was holding was nothing like I had ever seen… Actually, thinking about it now, it kinda resembles a tiny cannon… 

Hashirama hollered and languished as he grasped the scene. He was wretched and distraught as he assembled enough strength to get up and walk closer to the Uchiha duo.

I couldn't find the will to move nor courage. My brother looked out of himself even if he had just retrieved his body control. Madara, the sealed one. I couldn't feel his chakra anymore. If he wasn't dead, he was getting there quickly. 

"What have you done?" Hashirama's voice was almost inaudible, slightly broken, and I still could feel the contained anger it carried.

The cop's eyes caught my attention. He was scared of Hashirama and he looked at me, asking silently for my help. His arm lowered slowly and he seemed lost for a second, the second he understood I wouldn't, no, I couldn't help him.

I thought my brother would snap in the way he rarely did. It was a side of him not many people witnessed, but whoever did was able to recognize immediately. That behavior Hashirama saved to his worst enemies, the ones he wouldn't be able to forgive. Like our mother's assassin.

He didn't snap, tough. Instead, after glaring the cop, he went to his knees, pulled the other Uchiha onto his lap and started to infuse copious amounts of chakra in the small head wound. The amount of energy being manipulated was enough to make his hair dance around him.

My eyes darted back to the cop. I wished to give him one look to tell him he was safe, that Hashirama had it under control. But the raven wasn't able to catch my glare. He fell back over my research papers and annotations. A strong light coming from him blinded me for second and when it faded. He was gone. Vanished.

I should be happy that, finally, I had gotten rid of him. But I came to find that I couldn't. I was worried. What if he hadn't found his way into the right dimension? What if he was disintegrated instead?

A groan and a moving shelf startled me and got me looking into that direction immediately. Touka raised from under the mess of glass, wood, and books. She was utterly confused as she got into a fighting stance and darted to attack Hashirama. 

Fortunately, I was able to stop her in time holding her with my arms around her body. "It's finished," I told her and tried to believe it myself. She relaxed her tense body and as I let go of her I advised. "You should leave. " She did so without even looking back. She always followed orders perfectly. 

My mouth was dry as I approached Hashirama. Tears were leaking out of his brown eyes, flowing as a sorrow waterfall and dropping over the Uchiha's face where they mixed with blood and made his chapped lips shine scarlet red. 

I could feel his chakra now. It was warm and dainty. He was alive.

"He lives, brother…" I told him in a soothing voice. "You don't have to cry."

Hashirama met my eyes with desolation and murmured. "He is not awakening."

"Perhaps, he will need some time." 

"The other one… " 

"He is home now. " I told him even when I, myself, didn't know for sure. "The seal activated and he went back to meet Izuna."

Hashirama gave me a sad nod, he seemed satisfied with that outcome. "Good… He loves his brother more than anything. "

I tried to give him a reassuring smile but failed miserably at it.

It's was noon when we came out of the intelligence department. The clouds had dispersed revealing an intense shade of blue. Hashirama carried the limp Uchiha in his arms as if he was a muppet. The people on the street applauded as we crossed the city. Hashirama was leading the way to the Hokage's residence and I followed him quietly. Before we arrived a man shouted to the wind.

"The warmonger is dead!" People cheered at that. Hashirama wasn't pleased but simply ignored them.

Arriving at the Hokage's home was a blessing and, at the same time, a curse. I had to watch as my brother took out the Uchiha's clothes and washed his body before laying him in the Hokage's bed. Just so he would caress his face and look at him as if Madara was a long lost jewel that he just found again, but now it was broken.

I stood there for some time, contemplating what we should do now. How we would explain to the villagers that Hashirama was protecting and housing a criminal. For the most part, the citizens didn't even know this person wasn't this dimension's Madara. 

What could we tell them so they wouldn't turn rebellious against my brother's conduct? I was spending my energy because of someone who now laid unaware and had the possibility of never opening his eyes again. 

I was having a hard time and my brother's voice interrupted my chain of thoughts.

"Tobirama, I need you to go and ask someone to prepare a pyre. " His voice was collected. "Make it big. Majestic. " 

I must have hesitated for a second as the idea of burning Uchiha Madara alive crossed my mind. Certainly, Hashirama wasn't planning on doing that. Not after putting so much effort to close his wounds. "Brother?"

"Do it, Tobirama." He ordered. "Don't make me wait long." 

I did as he said. Even though I couldn't understand what was crossing Hashirama's thoughts. I felt compelled to ask, however, when I came back to the Hokage's residence, things started to make sense again.

That night, we burned an empty wooden coffin while Madara slept safely in Hashirama's bed. 

People partied around the pyre, some of them were Uchihas, but the majority were Senjus and other's clans integrates. If someone said Madara was never able to bring joy to Konoha, well, that's because they missed his funeral.

That brought me memories of a different outcome, around one year ago when I brought Madara's, this dimension's Madara's, body back to Konoha after his final fight against Hashirama. Perhaps, I should have burned him to prevent someone from stealing his genetic material. It didn't matter now, or at least, I hoped as I left the big funeral pyre.

Later that day, I found out that the weird black creature had escaped the laboratory. It didn't surprise me, given all the things broken in there. Notifying my brother about it was easier then I imagined. Hashirama accepted the fact and assembled four teams of shinobi to track the only thing that could give us any clues about the sleeping Madara actions.

They weren't able to find the creature, though. Hashirama was firstly upset but then, he rested in resignation when every tracking group reported failures. The thing simply disappeared out of thin air. And the possibility of it traveling between dimensions with the cop haunted me more than I wished.

Madara didn't show any signs of waking up. Hashirama was losing weight and his hopeless eyes were making me worried for him. My brother was getting depressed and people were starting to notice something wrong with him.

By the tenth day, the possibility of offering the Uchiha an easier death was floating around my thoughts.

The next morning I went to visit my brother. He was seating by Madara's side trying to give him some water when most of it was just draining by the corners of his mouth.

"You shouldn't let him perish like that." I assembled the courage to tell Hashirama. "Even though he might deserve it."

My brother looked back at me. "I know." He whispered and a single tear came out of his eyes. He sniffed. "Tomorrow will be Izuna's death anniversary... I thought it would be... fitting, right?" 

"He's not our Madara, brother." I made sure to remember him. 

"I have to leave to the Hokage's office." Hashirama ignored me. "Can you watch over him for me?" 

I was about to ask him why he couldn't leave a clone behind just like he had been doing, but there was something about the way he looked at me with his sad brown eyes that made it impossible to deny his request. "Just give me a moment so I can fetch a book." 

Madara laid there peacefully. It was an odd sight. There was no angry snarl or ugly scowl on his face. I dared to say he was pleasant to look at with his symmetric features and long dark lashes shadowing his cheekbones. His lips were full and soft looking, my brother was taking good care of him.

"You gave us some hard work. " I told the Uchiha. "Do you think your soul will return for the place you came from when you die?"

No answer. I sighed and returned to my book. This one was a workpiece about energy flux in seals and how they affected the surroundings enough to change reality. It absorbed me into the details and gave me an idea of how I accidentally conjured people of another dimension. This would help me to develop a way to find out if the cop had returned to his home or not.

The hours flew by and the sun was hiding behind the large maple tree in the private garden. The red leaves created a filter effect tinting the room with shades of red.

I laid the book down to appreciate the view. It was the best one out of the seven chambers. Hashirama knew what he was doing when projecting this place and moments like these made me realize he was not really a complete idiot. I couldn't hold chuckled at the thought.

Well, I should come back to my reading, there were only forty pages left. As I turned to pick up the book, a pair of black and white eyes staring at me made me almost jump like a frightened animal.

I got up from the chair immediately and approached the Uchiha as his eyes followed my steps. But other then that, he didn't move. Getting closer to him was a matter of seconds. "Can you understand me?"

He closed his eyes and didn't open again. "Hey?!" 

Restlessly, I paced around the room. Hashirama should be back any time now. What should I tell him? He wouldn't kill the Uchiha demon if told him about that… It was so fast, a matter of seconds. Had it truly happened or was my mind playing tricks on me?

My brother didn't come back that night. I supposed he went somewhere to gamble and drink. He always had the worst timing.

I sat there and watched. The next morning I had the confirmation. Madara woke up again, he was glaring me curiously.

"You shouldn't try escaping again," I warned and he answered with silence. "Can you understand me?" He glanced away and I approached once again. "Madara!" I called him in a strong commanding voice and his eyes snapped back to me wide open like round fans.

"Tobirama, what's happening?" Hashirama strode inside the room and, upon catching the Uchiha awakened, he ran to the bed pushing me away.

"Madara! Madara?" My brother called. "What happened, Tobirama?" 

"He opened his eyes but won't do anything else," I reported and walked closer do the door standing there. 

"Are you pain?" Hashirama asked fretting over the Uchiha checking his body. "Why are you crying?" The brunette turned to face me when Madara didn't answer. "Tobirama, did you do something to him?"

"What? No!" How could my brother think that? "Just as he opened his eyes you came in! I was only calling his name to check if he was aware of his surroundings." I came closer to them and spot the tears falling from the corners of Madara's eyes.

"Do you think his brain got dam-"

"Please, don't even say it." Hashirama interrupted me. "I don't want to even imagine that."

"He can see us. He was following my movements earlier. " It was not the best information, but my brother nodded to that and extended his arm touching Madara's face softly with his fingertips.

That got a reaction from the Uchiha, he opened his lips slightly as if wanted to say something. I expect a curse or some hateful words. 

My brother probably was waiting for something else, since he was smiling.

"Who… are… you?" 

The smile vanished and Hashirama's voice was stern. "Don't play that game, Madara." He grabbed tightly the man's shoulders and if the flinching wasn't enough to show the raven's fear, his eyes were.

I stared the Uchiha searching for any signs of a bluff, but failed to find any. "I don't think he's pretending." How fortunate it would be for him just simply forget about all the terrible things he had done…

Hashirama gave me a glace before returning to face the pale figure. "Do you know who you are?"

Surprisingly, or not, it turned out to be that way. Madara simply didn't remember a thing. His mind was clear as a white paper and Hashirama took that as an opportunity. 

"We are brothers," Hashirama told him. "You are sick, that's why you can't remember. But everything is going to be fine now. You are fine now. I will protect you. Everything is fine now."

"Can you came here a moment, Hashirama?" I asked leading the brunette out of the room and closing the door behind us. "You can't tell him that! What if he remembers? That could happen anytime!"

"We don't know that." My brother argued. "I'm giving him a new beginning."

"He is not. NOT. Our brother! " I was angry, for me Hashirama's actions were an offense to our brothers. Our true brothers that passed away years ago. 

But talking to him was like talking to a wall, Hashirama would always do whatever he wanted and he had the power to do so. Sometimes it meant his great chakra strength, others, it meant the emotional bonds he had with people. And I was one of those people.

"Tobirama, I need this. Don't spoil this for me." He pleaded. "I know we postponed the engagement, but I'm still going to marry the Uzumaki next year, my life is for this village. Let me have this. I need him here."

"... Fine. But don't ask me to call him my brother. I don't agree with this."

Only two weeks went by and Hashirama had already built the courage to ask me to watch over the Uchiha when he had to take longer shifts at the Hokage's office. I wasn't happy about it, I dislike the idea of being in the same place as the raven. Still, I accepted, as I always did with whatever my brother asked me. 

From the first day with Madara, I noticed something was off. He would get anxious and pace around the place as soon as Hashirama left and he didn't drink nor ate anything until my brother was back. Some of these days Hashirama passed the night out, and Madara would wait for him sitting close to the door. That unsettled me. The Uchiha was creating an unhealthy dependence level with my brother.

After that, I came in more frequently to keep him company. 

Since I didn't visit Hashirama many times before, when I start, it was weird watching Madara around the house. He couldn't leave the place, Hashirama made sure of that. To the Uchiha, he gave some poor excuse, something in the lines of he having some kind of sickness. Madara simply accepted. He accepted everything Hashirama said. He called him brother and wore the Senju crest. 

During the first days, Madara wasn't pleased with my presence in the house and he had irrational jealousy of Hashirama. It appeared to me that he feared my brother would abandon him to stay with me. He even managed to put salt in my tea to make his point clear. It's was obvious that, even without his memories, Madara was smart and skilled. He did no sound at all when walking and his reflexes were sharp as ever. He was, also, really quiet. Quieter than I expected he would have ever been before and if he opened his mouth, it was, usually, to make sassy comments.

He liked long hot baths and silky yukatas in soft colors. He made a completely different figure when compared to the dark one I remembered. He liked to play around with the koto that lied in the tea room, but he didn't really know how to play it. The garden was his favorite spot in the house, he would sit there under the trees watching the birds and leaves shaking with the wind for hours. He also liked sunbathing when it was cold and admiring the moon at night. Slowly, I was starting to get used to his presence. He was like a cat around the house and it amused me to watch him. I guess he had the same feeling since now and then I would notice his eyes studying me. 

I caught him, one day, making flower crowns in the garden while wearing a lilac-colored yukata with some lavender flowers painted on the lower part. It was a bit lose around his lean body and revealed part of his chest, where I could see a nasty scar.

Madara acknowledged my presence with a glance and a small smile. We almost didn't talk to each other, but this day I got curious enough. 

"Who taught you that? Was it Hashirama?" He was surprised by the question since, usually, our time together was ruled by silence.

"No… I just knew." He shrugged. 

"Are they for you?" I chuckled.

"Why you ask? Do you want one?" He sassed. 

"No, I don't." 

"Here, take it." He extended his hand to me while holding an Ume blossom crown...

"I don't want one! You can give it to Hashirama, he's the soft man here."

"No, I won't. " He mumbled and scowled. "I would rather eat them."

"Why is that? " Usually, Madara would go around doing everything to please the Hashirama, he liked him in a disturbing way. "Are you angry with our brother?" 

"We had a disagreement." He shrugged.

"About?" I asked impressed since it took much longer than I had predicted. Hashirama and Madara, from what I could remember, were always bickering and arguing with each other.

"I want to leave the house and he won't let me. He got really angry this time…"

"He wouldn't be angry with you just because of that…" Hashirama knew sooner or later this topic would come up and he already had prepared himself to deal with it carefully.

He smirked and that resembled me of what he had been not so long ago. "I might have accidentally set his bonsai collection on fire."

"You did what?!" Hashirama was passionate about those tiny trees, even more, because he couldn't simply make them with Mokuton. "Then, you should definitely offer the flowers for him and hope he will forgive you." 

"He is not talking to me… But I don't care. He can't leave me here while he goes out!" Madara complained and started pulling the flowers apart. "Tobirama, do you think I will get my memories back?

"I don't know." And I hoped he would not.

"There was a man here today, he said he would help me to get my memories back if I helped him."

"There was someone here? Are you sure?" This was not possible. This house had the best safety systems in the village. 

"Yes, he called himself Zetsu," Madara assured me. "He has been around the house for two days now. "

I couldn't help but infuse my chakra. I felt it immediately and the presence wasn't unknown. It was that black creature. "That man is lying to you!" I told him and walked closer to the Uchiha. "He is the one who made you sick! Now, I want you to come with me!" 

"Why are you angry?" He gave me a quizzical look. "I would like to stay in the garden a bit more..." 

I snatched the flower crown of his hand and grabbed his wrist. "Now, Madara!" 

"Release me!" He pulled his arm making resistance as I dragged him inside. "What are you doing?!" 

"We are going out of the house, all right? Don't you want that?"

His eyes glistened over those words. "Now?" 

"Yes," I answered and grabbed a mask that laid around the house. "Put this on and tie your hair up." 

I did my best to not alarm Zetsu and that's why I didn't use the Hiraishin to meet Hashirama immediately.

Madara didn't question me again and we left the place in record time as I made sure to watch the creature's movements with my chakra to know where it would go if it tried to run again.

The raven was overwhelmed when outside. Konoha was a rush of people and merchants during spring. 

I had to promise the Uchiha I would let him come back again so he could stop to look at shops and the streets, otherwise we would take much longer to arrive at the Hokage's building as he seemed interested in everything that came into his view.

Hashirama was in the office, giving a mission to an Uchiha squad, as I came inside the place demanding a private reunion.

The brunette recognized the yukata immediately and ordered the shinobi squad out. "Tobirama! What's the meaning of this?"

"Those men kinda looked like me…" The Uchiha noticed taking if the mask, but we both neglected him.

"That black creature is back! He is following Madara around the Hokage's residence, that's why I had to bring him. You were the one who sealed the shadow last time. I did my best to not alert it and I can take you there with the Hiraishin." 

Hashirama got up and walked to Madara taking his hands on his own and spotting a bruise starting to appear on the wrist I had grabbed. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" 

"I'm fine." Madara sighed and proceeded with some reluctance. "I'm… Sorry about your little trees." 

"Good." Hashirama smiled pushing him closer and kissing his forehead. "I will back soon." He told him and laid a hand on my shoulder after making a wood clone. "He will keep you company." 

We managed to capture Zetsu again. Without distractions, it took us less than twenty minutes to imprison it, this time in a metal container.

When we returned to the Hokage's office, Madara was looking at the streets through the office window. I felt bad as I broke my promise to the Uchiha and teleported him straight to the house.

"You lied to me." He whispered. "If my only purpose in life is staying inside this house like a moving ornament, I would rather die. Perhaps, next time, I should burn this place with me inside." 

He had a point, but his words upset Hashirama. "If the largest house doesn't please you, I could lock you into your room. How does that sound? It should teach you to not burn my things!"

"You wouldn't." Madara shot him an incredulous glare. 

Turns out Hashirama would and he did so. Madara couldn't do much against my brother's strength as he was dragged into the chamber and left there with the door and windows locked. The Uchiha growled and kicking and punching the door. "I hate you!! I hated you, Hashirama!! You are not my brother!! I hate you!"

"Are you sure you should leave him like that?" I questioned and Hashirama sighed.

"I think I should find a way to take him out sometimes…" 

I couldn't hold the snort coming out of my mouth. "He is still a criminal, even when he can't remember it. Also, you shouldn't let him out or someone will find out about him and your fairytale will fall to pieces when Madara hears the truth. That he is not our brother, that you are keeping him here as a pet." 

My words must have had some effect on Hashirama since he proceeded to tell me he would lock Madara in the chamber for a whole month and that I shouldn't let him out nor come inside the suite to visit.

It didn't work quite well, because Madara refused to eat while locked there and after a week Hashirama ended up letting him wander around the house and the gardens again. As the Uchiha give us both a silent treatment, my first reading was he being angry with us and would do something to retaliate as soon as possible. 

I was wrong, though. The truth that I came to understand some days later, when I caught him sleeping on Hashirama's futon and wrapped in Hashirama's sleeping robes while my brother was out another night to gamble, was that his feelings were hurt by the brunette's action and Madara refused to talk to him to make a stand. The Uchiha wouldn't talk to me either, not even spare me a glance. He avoided my presence as if I was a plague every time I was in the Hokage's resistance. I supposed he was upset about the way I brought him back to the house, stripping him off from any possibility to give a second look at the village. 

Well, Hashirama might have failed to keep him locked in the bedroom, but Madara didn't fail to give us this cold treatment for more than a month. My brother was getting worried about it and wouldn't stop complaining to me.

"You know, Hashirama loves you," I told Madara one day. "He saved your life more than once. He would risk his name and reputation for you. Look around, he is the one providing you with everything in this house." 

It surprised me that I felt happy when he finally opened his mouth. "May I ask you something? "

"Go ahead."

"That man, who offered to give my memories back… Did he tell you about how he would do that?"

"He didn't," I told him the truth. "But Hashirama is taking care of that. He won't relent until he finds out what that creature did to you." 

He hummed and looked at me with a smile. "The swallows made a nest under the eave, do you want to see it?"

I supposed this was his way of accepting my words and making amends. 

"Tomorrow," I promised. "I'm trying to solve some jutsu's issues, today."

Six months was the time we took to break Zetsu's willpower and rip information from him. Hashirama could be cruel, well, shinobi knew how to be cruel and my brother is a shinobi. 

It turned out, this Madara was, actually, our Madara and that Zetsu had been tormenting him with false thoughts and misleading the Uchiha into an insane plot to destroy the shinobi world only to bring his mother back to life.

"That's how he survived our fight… He used the Izanagi. " Hashirama was stupefied. "And the head injury… When I was healing him I could feel as if there were my own cells in his body. It turned out to be that way."

Hashirama started crying when we were alone at the office. "I should have known! I should have noticed something was wrong! He was brainwashed and I stabbed his back! Now he's dead, because that man, who can't remember a thing, is another person. Not him! My friend is gone!" He sobbed repeatedly sliding down the closed the door and seating on the floor. "You don't understand, Otouto. He was my gift, my divine gift. And I left him to be broken."

"This is not your fault, brother!" I assured him. "And he might get some of his memories back one day… Don't lose your hope."

Deep down I wished he would never remember.

I kinda liked him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was supposed to be: Hard Reset  
But I had to change it since it would be kinda like a spoiler. Also, there's always a way to recover info. soooo I like to think C!Madara will eventually get his memories back hehehe 
> 
> I can't believe it's finished!! It was a great journey and I've to thank you all for the comments and kudos! They really fuelled my writing motivation!! 
> 
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
